The Beginning And The End
by MangaMamma
Summary: Kagome finds love but it may prove to be the death of her. KagomexSesshomaru Rated to cover all bases.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns all the wonderful characters of Inu-yasha. I'm just here to play.

**Nisou** – priestess

**Hanyou** – I came across this word during my many hours of reading and it has been used to describe a half demon. I have decided to make it derogatory in nature for my own purposes.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 1**

**The Last Straw**

Kagome stomped through the woods heading back to Musashi and the well that would take her back home. She was through putting up with Inu-yasha's bullshit. He had yelled at her for the last time. She was sick and tired of arguing with that chauvinistic, rude, hotheaded half-demon.

"Arrrghhhh!"

She threw her hands up in the air in a frustrated gesture as she stomped down the main road that would lead her back home. It was becoming dark and Kagome was still pretty far away from Musashi. She hadn't realized how far away they had traveled in the past week. She should have asked Kirara for a ride. Kagome contemplated stopping for the night and making camp, but she just wanted to get home. So she kept a steady pace, determined to reach the well before morning. The road led into the forest and Kagome hesitated. Even though it was a main road, traveling within the forest at night was always dangerous. She could backtrack to the village she passed a few miles back, make camp outside the forest, or keep going. As she stood there trying to decide what to do, the argument that had started her on this journey played back in her head.

They were facing a particularly dangerous demon and Kagome had stepped in to distract it when Inu-yasha had fallen from a particularly nasty energy slash from the demon's claws. She had tagged the demon with two arrows and weakened it, but it sent another slash attack at her and she barely escaped in time. But the distraction had allowed Inu-yasha the time he needed to recover and come up from behind and slay the demon. When he came over to Kagome, she thought he might help her up, but instead he started yelling at her.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed! I had everything under control!"

"Oh yeah, I could see that getting knocked on your ass was working out real well for ya!" Kagome stood up and winced at the pain in her shoulder.

"You try fighting a demon that strong by yourself! See how well you do! Oh wait a minute! You did, and ended up on **_your_** ass!" Kagome and Inu-yasha glared at each other, both bodies tense. "So why don't you just save yourself the trouble and stick to your job, huh?"

Kagome had become so furious her body was shaking even with her fists clenched at her sides, "And what job would that be Inu-yasha?"

"You tell us where the jewel shards are and hold onto them after Sango, Miroku and I fight to collect them. You heal, cook and handle the supplies. It's not complicated. Quit fooling yourself that you're capable of anything else."

"You arrogant…." Kagome almost let her anger silence her it was so strong, but she found her voice, "…**_Hanyou_**! I have been putting up with your shit for three years! I'm sick and tired of healing your wounds and cooking your food and trailing around behind you like some groupie. I am the priestess of the Mushashi realm and the Sunshine Shrine. And if you don't--"

Inu-yasha crossed his arms over his chest and adopted an arrogant stance, his voice malicious, "You'll never be a full priestess. You weren't born of this time. You don't have the same spiritual connection that Kikyo had."

In one swift motion Kagome drew an arrow and aimed it at Inu-yasha. "If you want to test my abilities just stand in front of that tree and I'll prove it. Kikyo isn't the only one who wants you dead right now!"

Inu-yasha took a challenging step toward Kagome, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!" Kagome let the arrow go and it flew at Inu-yasha just grazing his cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. "That was a warning. Next time I won't miss."

"You bitch!" Inu-yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and stood ready to use it.

"Miroku, no!"

Sango yelled as the monk came between them. He'd never seen it this bad and he was truly worried that they would kill each other. Inu-yasha may be underestimating Kagome's worth, but Miroku knew the full extent of her power. In the last three years she had grown quite powerful. Not just in using her spirit energy, but her marksmanship had improved tremendously and she trained with Sango learning the slayer techniques and how to use the Hiraikotsu. Not to mention that the physical demands of their life had toughened her up.

"Please you two. Calm down before somebody gets hurt." Miroku turned to face Inu-yasha, "Inu-yasha, please sheath Tetsusaiga. You know it won't work against Kagome anyway. She's human." Then he faced Kagome, "Please lower your bow Kagome. You know better than to listen to what Inu-yasha says. He's being irrational and doesn't mean it."

Kagome began to lower her bow as Inu-yasha began to sheath his sword. Miroku and Sango visibly relaxed as the two backed down. They remained staring at each other for awhile, their anger almost tangible. Finally the silence was broken by Kagome.

"I'm leaving." She walked over and slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to Miroku and Sango before walking off, "I don't know when I'll be back and if you want to continue to find jewel shards without me, that's fine." Her eyes softened as she continued, "I'm sorry. Please try and understand." Miroku and Sango nodded and watched Kagome walk away.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Now here she stood the anger fresh as she remembered the day's events. She took a deep breath and headed into the forest. She had been walking for quite awhile and figured the forest had to give way soon when she heard a suspicious noise. She immediately had her bow in hand, arrow at the ready. She heard the noise again, but this time, the source revealed itself. Four bandits came out of the trees blocking her way. Kagome stopped and pulled her arrow, ready to fire.

"What do you want?"

"Whatever you've got girl."

All four advanced on Kagome and she fired her arrow at the bandit in the middle. It buried itself in his shoulder, but only slowed him down. She pulled another arrow and fired again, the bandits now running at her. She had time to fire the arrow at the same bandit and it pierced his stomach, dropping him to the ground. She then used the bow as a staff, fighting the three remaining bandits. But they managed to overwhelm her and two of them held her while the third rifled through her bag.

"Get out of there you cretins!"

Kagome continued to struggle until the fourth bandit, staggering and clutching his gut approached her. He raised his fist and slammed it into Kagome's temple. Her body went limp from the blow and she saw stars. The bandits left her there on the ground and began dividing up the contents of her bag.

"Is this all you have girl?" The bandits turned to Kagome, but she was staggering over the hill, using her bow as a walking stick. "Get her you idiots!" The large injured bandit ordered his fellow thieves after Kagome and he packed the bag up and slowly followed after them.

Kagome looked back and saw the three in pursuit. She took a deep breath and began to run as best she could through the darkening woods, looking behind her every now and then to see how close her attackers were. The dizziness was beginning to take over when she felt the bolo wrap around her ankles and bring her crashing to the ground. She tried to put her arms out to brace the fall, but it happened too quickly and she hit the ground hard. Her head suffered the worst of the impact and her vision was now blurry at best. She tried to get up but couldn't get her mind to control her limbs. She thought she heard the bandits approach, laughing at her now prone body. She tried speaking but her mouth wouldn't work either. She saw distorted faces hovering over her but she was unable to do anything. Then she saw a flash of white and the faces disappeared. She tried moving her head to see what happened but the movement caused a blinding pain and she fell into unconsciousness.

_To be continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Ok, so the chapter size doubled this go round but don't get too used to it kiddies. I'm too fickle a gal to maintain a steady chapter length.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Kagome became aware of when she regained consciousness was the sound of a young girl's laughter. As she slowly blinked her eyes open, she saw a fire. She didn't see anybody and didn't know where she was, so she didn't want to alert anybody that she was awake yet. She lowered her lids so she would hopefully appear to be sleeping, but could still see what was going on. She listened to the girl's laughter and tried to understand what she was saying.

"Ha! My Lord did you see? I got him!" The girl's sweet laughter continued for awhile and then Kagome heard her squeal in surprise. "Jakan! No fair you cheated!" _Jakan!_ Kagome opened her eyes wide and sat up quickly, but the sudden movement caused her some dizziness and she held her head in her hands. "My Lord! Miss Kagome is awake."

Kagome heard the deep velvety voice behind her, "Thank you Rin. Would you go and fetch some fresh water please?" She heard the enthusiastic girl run off with the unhappy Jakan in tow. "How are you feeling Kagome?"

She slowly lifted her head and saw Sessho-maru standing over her. "My head hurts. I remember falling as I was running away from some bandits. What happened?"

Sessho-maru kneeled down next to her and brushed some hair away from her forehead, checking the wound under the bandage, "I found you before they could do anything else to you. They won't be bothering anyone again." He turned his cold golden eyes on Kagome and she got the message immediately. She couldn't say she disapproved. She didn't even want to think about what they would have done to her if he hadn't shown up.

"Th-thank you Sessho-maru." She was unable to turn her eyes away from his, those golden eyes seeing right into her. Sessho-maru broke the gaze when Rin and Jakan returned with the water. He moved away to sit down on the other side of the fire, silently observing everything.

"Here's some fresh water Miss. Kagome. How are you feeling?" Kagome smiled at the perky young girl and accepted the water gratefully.

"Thank you Rin. I'm a little dizzy, but I'll be fine." Kagome started drinking and as soon as she tasted the cool, sweet water, she realized how thirsty she was. How long had she been asleep?

"I took care of you when Lord Sessho-maru brought you back. I'm really good at healing. Lord Sessho-maru says I have a gift."

"You took care of me?" She felt the bandage on her forehead, "You did a very good job for a girl your age. Where did you learn such skills?"

A shadow passed over Rin's face but it vanished quickly enough. "I was orphaned at a very young age and had to learn to take care of myself. That's how I met Lord Sessho-maru. I found--"

"That's enough Rin. Why don't you start dinner? There are two rabbits over by that rock." Sessho-maru's voice wasn't harsh and Rin gladly did as he asked. Kagome looked over at the self-possessed demon, a smile on her face. "Rin is also a very good cook."

"Hmph!"

Kagome looked over at the noise and saw an indignant Jakan sulking against a tree.

"And as you can hear Jakan is jealous."

Kagome turned her attention back to Sessho-maru. "How did you find me?"

"I was out hunting and heard a commotion. I wouldn't have bothered except I picked up your scent and didn't sense any of your comrades nearby." He studied her awhile before continuing, "What were you doing out there all alone Kagome?"

"I was heading for Musashi." Kagome's head hurt too much and she leaned back against the soft fluffy wrap she recognized as Sessho-maru's.

"That still doesn't explain why my brother or anyone else wasn't accompanying you."

Kagome felt her anger rising again and she closed her eyes to maintain her composure, however her voice hid none of her hostility, "Despite what you and that hanyou you call a brother may think, I am capable of doing things on my own."

Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow at Kagome's words. He knew that she and Inu-yasha had a tumultuous relationship, but he'd never known her to use a derogatory word like hanyou.

"I have never doubted your ability Kagome. I've watched you become quite powerful through the years. But you must admit that it is unusual for any of you to travel alone. And for good reason. Look what happened tonight."

Kagome's face flushed and she was glad she couldn't see Sessho-maru's eyes on her. He was always so in control and very purposeful. Even in anger he had the same cold countenance. How could someone remain so controlled all the time? And why didn't any of that rub off onto Inu-yasha? And how did he tolerate someone like Rin? She was the antithesis of Sessho-maru. First of all, she was human, and Sessho-maru did not like humans. Secondly, she was fun loving and outgoing and probably couldn't keep a straight face even if her Lord Sessho-maru ordered it. But Kagome could tell the girl worshiped her guardian and it seemed to be a good relationship for all involved. All except Jakan, that is. Kagome lifted her head again to look over at the reptilian demon and felt another wave of dizziness hit her. She laid her head back down and took another sip of water.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome didn't look over at Sessho-maru, "Just a bit dizzy." She closed her eyes and waited for dinner in a half-sleep, half-waking state. She heard Rin's voice in her haze and slowly opened her eyes, "Rin? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you." Kagome slowly sat up and accepted the steaming plat of food. She took a bite and savored the delicious meat and vegetables. "This is wonderful Rin. What did you do?"

Sessho-maru observed Kagome and Rin together, chatting about the dinner. He had always been repulsed by humans until he met Rin. Now he grudgingly tolerated their presence with her help. She had shown him that not all humans were a waste. Indeed, Kagome was quite the opposite. She was smart, willful and seemed to prefer the company of demons. She had even stood up to him on a few occasions on behalf of herself and his brother. The fact that she was still alive after shooting him twice with her arrows was a testament to his appreciation of her. She was an extraordinary woman.

But he couldn't understand why his brother found it so difficult to get along with her. Although he had a theory that it had nothing to do with Kagome personally, but the fact that she reminded him so much of the love he lost so many years ago. He'd lost Kikyo only to have her reincarnation become his ally. But she didn't love him like Kikyo did and he couldn't figure out how to control his misplaced hostility. He imagined seeing the woman who reminded him so much of the woman he loved day in and day out drove Inu-yasha to such levels of insanity. Sessho-maru couldn't imagine acting so foolishly over anyone. He didn't feel the need to have someone to love or love him in return. When he felt the need for physical comfort, he had several options in the form of acquaintances that he had very convenient arrangements with. What more was there? Sessho-maru tuned back into the conversation going on in front of him.

"He was a wolf? Lord Sessho-maru turns into a giant demon dog when he reaches his truest demon form. It's quite beautiful and ferocious. Maybe he'll show you one day."

Kagome smiled at the admiration in Rin's voice, "Actually, I have seen his true demon form. I saw it the first time we met." She glanced over at Sessho-maru, whose eyes narrowed warning Kagome not to take things any further. Kagome just smiled at him, "And yes, he is very impressive."

Kagome returned her attention to the young girl, "Thank you again for dinner Rin. It was delicious. Lord Sessho-maru is lucky to have you." Kagome stroked her hair and the young girl beamed with joy.

"Thank you Miss. Kagome. I like you too."

"Rin, why don't you and Jakan collect the dinner plates and take them to the river to be washed."

Rin nodded at her guardian, "Of course my Lord." Rin jumped to her feet and collected all the plates, "C'mon Jakan! I'll race ya!"

Kagome laughed as Jakan scurried after the girl, cursing the whole way. When she looked over at Sessho-maru, he was studying her again. "What's on your mind Sessho-maru?"

"You." Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "You've changed a lot since we first met. But one thing that hasn't changed is your confidence and determination." Kagome turned from the golden eyes, not sure what to say. She'd stopped being scared of Sessho-maru years ago, but he still intimidated the hell out of her. And now he was throwing her a curveball by complimenting her. Was he just messing with her mind? "Kagome?"

She looked over at the demon, still unable to articulate anything more than a "Hm?"

"You still haven't told me what brought you to be in the woods alone this late at night."

"I had a disagreement with Inu-yasha."

"About what?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and wished she could figure out what Sessho-maru was up to. Why was he being so nice to her? Saving her life was one thing. But caring for her and feeding her and complimenting her? There had to be a reason. "He's a bit disillusioned about what my role is within the group. So I cleared up the misunderstanding."

"How so?"

"I grazed his cheek with an arrow. If Miroku hadn't interfered, he'd probably be pinned to a tree again for another 50 years."

Sessho-maru sat back against the fallen tree trunk behind him, adopting a more relaxed position. "Well at least I rank enough in your mind for full body shots and not worthless warning shots."

Kagome just stared at the demon. His face was still the same calm façade as always, but….did he just make a joke? Kagome chuckled, "Does your face ever change?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Every time I see you, whether you're trying to deceive, kill, or you're just being….you, your face doesn't change. You just made a joke and yet….no smile, smirk or anything. Do you ever smile Sessho-maru? Do you ever frown or look surprised?" Kagome sat up more so she could better see the inu youkai across the fire.

"I wasn't joking. I'd be insulted by a warning shot. You either take the shot or you don't. You should never threaten something you're not willing to do."

Kagome smiled, "Like I said, if Miroku hadn't interfered…."

"Would you really have sealed Inu-yasha to the tree? What about collecting the jewel shards? Whether you want to admit it or not, you need Inu-yasha."

"I know. But I would have left him there for a few days of peace and quiet. Maybe then he wouldn't be so fast to take me for granted."

"Did you ever think that maybe he's so tough on you because you remind him so much of Kikyo and he doesn't know how to deal with it?"

"Yeah. We even talked about it once. It ended badly to put it mildly."

"I see."

"Why can't he be more like you? You never lose your temper; you're calm, collected and efficient."

"Don't forget ruthless."

"True. But then again, so is he. I've seen him enjoy the kill. Toying with demons, torturing them until he gets bored and finally kills them."

"I didn't know he had it in him. Although I don't condone playing with a lesser opponent. It lacks taste."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle. This had to be one of the most bizarre conversations she'd had since coming through the well over three years ago. She put a hand to her head, a small, stabbing pain at her temple. She blinked the pain away and looked back up, but she appeared to be alone.

"Sessho-maru?"

"Behind you." She looked around and found him standing behind her. "Is your head still hurting you?"

Kagome turned back around, her back to him. It hurt too much to strain her neck around to look at him. "Yes. But I'm sure it'll be fine----" Kagome started as she felt Sessho-maru's hands on her temples.

"Just relax. This will make your head feel better." Kagome didn't pull away from him again, but he noticed she was anything but relaxed. He moved his fingertips in a circular motion, applying pressure to her temples and forehead, careful to avoid her wound. He let them work their way into her thick hair and over her scalp. He felt Kagome relax and lean back into him.

Kagome felt so relaxed. Her head no longer hurt and she was having trouble holding herself up. What was Sessho-maru doing to her? She tried to fight the effects of Sessho-maru's massage but she just wasn't strong enough. She leaned back into Sessho-maru and fell asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome woke up just before sunrise still nestled in Sessho-maru's fluffy wrap. She always woke up this time of day. It was so peaceful and she enjoyed the time alone. She sat up and was happy that her head no longer hurt and she wasn't feeling dizzy. She looked over and saw Rin and Jaken sleeping together, curled up under a blanket. But she didn't see Sessho-maru. Kagome stood up and looked around, but saw no indication of which way the demon may have wandered. She didn't want to leave without thanking him again so she wandered off to the side of the camp and began to stretch her limbs. She felt a bit stiff from lying still for so long. After stretching she wiped herself down with some water and a clean towel, and then put some fresh clothes on.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru was almost back to the camp when he picked up Kagome's scent in the opposite direction. He found the priestess sitting on a blanket, half naked, washing herself. He concealed himself behind a tree and observed the priestess as she washed first her upper body, then lower body and finally she dressed herself in fresh clothes. He knew he shouldn't be watching her, and he'd never lowered himself to spying before. He'd been offered and seen enough naked females in his life and Kagome's was no more impressive than the others. _So why can't I turn away_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She felt much better when she returned to the smoldering fire and built it up again so she could begin to cook breakfast. Sessho-maru showed up a few moments later and sat in the same spot as last night, against the fallen tree trunk. Kagome smiled at the quiet demon, "Good morning. Did you even sleep last night?"

"I slept enough."

He let his eyes wander over Kagome as she turned back around and tended to the food she was preparing. He couldn't help but see those exposed limbs that he knew were under her miko clothes. Why had he bothered to stop and watch her? He admitted to being curious about the priestess. She was turning into a formidable presence and he made it his business to know as much as possible about such beings. But seeing her naked body, even for that brief time, left him with a strong urge to be near her and touch her.

"Will you be rejoining your comrades today? I could escort you if you like."

Kagome's eyes flashed at him despite the smile on her face, "That's very thoughtful of you, but I'm heading home through the well. I need some time away."

"You miss your family."

Kagome shrugged, her attention on the food, "I guess. I'm going more to get away from Inu-yasha than to see them."

"Don't you have someplace you can hide, here in this time? Some friends to visit?"

"I tried that once. But he found me with that stupid nose of his and we got into an even bigger fight. It's not worth the trouble. I'll just go home."

Sessho-maru continued to study the priestess until his attention was distracted by Rin. She was whimpering in her sleep. He moved over to her side and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Kagome watched as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she slowly blinked her eyes open. "All better?" Rin nodded mutely and squirmed out of Sessho-maru's arms, heading over to sit next to Kagome.

"Good morning Miss. Kagome. What are you making? It smells yummy."

"I'm making an omelet with peppers, tomatoes and mushrooms."

"No meat?"

"Nope."

Rin leaned in and looked worried as she whispered to Kagome, "Lord Sessho-maru will not like it. He eats meat for every meal."

Kagome looked up at the demon lord over the young girl's head, "Oh really? Ok. Well, I'll make him a special omelet with the rabbit from last night. Do you think that will be ok?"

"Oh, that would be perfect!" Rin's countenance livened up at hearing her lord would have his meat.

Kagome and Rin sat next to the fire cooking and talking and Sessho-maru couldn't help but notice how much the young girl enjoyed having the priestess around. It would only make sense that she would enjoy having another female around. After breakfast, while Rin and Jaken were off cleaning the dishes in a nearby stream, Sessho-maru approached Kagome as she rummaged through her bag.

"If you truly do not wish to return home, I have another option for you."

Kagome looked up, startled at the deep voice. It had been so quiet, she thought Sessho-maru had left with the others. She turned around to see him standing a few feet behind her. "What? Another option?"

"Yes. We are heading back to my fortress in the western plains. You are welcome to join us and stay for a few days. I couldn't help but notice how much Rin enjoys your company. I know she misses having another female around."

Kagome stands up and stares at the demon in awe. She tilts her head and slowly smiles, "Are you serious? You're inviting me to stay in your home?"

"It's merely a beneficial arrangement for both of us. If you do not wish to---"

"No! I'd love to see your fortress. And I enjoy Rin's company as well. She reminds me of my little brother. Thank you Sessho-maru." Kagome turns back to her bag and begins shuffling through it again, not really looking for anything this time, just making it look good as she tries to contain her excitement at seeing Sessho-maru's fortress.

_To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Very short chapter. I apologize. Thanks to all who are enjoying the story, it makes me feel good to know that I'm not wasting my time. If just one person is enjoying my story, then I haven't wasted my time. Thanks again!

**A/N:** I read Ceres so I took the story of the fisherman and the angel from there. I was feeling lazy and didn't feel like making up my own story.

**Red Kitsune Flames:** Sessho-maru strikes me as the type who knows a lot more than he lets on. If he's supposed to be a ruler of any sort of territory, he should know what's going on around me, yes?

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 3**

Sessho-maru watched from the window as the two females laughed and talked and tended the garden. They seemed to have become the best of friends in the past three days and it made him happy to see Rin so happy. Not that she was unhappy with him, but he couldn't offer her the same companionship as Kagome. Rin needed a positive female presence in her life and Kagome was an excellent choice. She was strong, determined, and smart and had gained enough life experience to guide Rin through whatever trials she may encounter as she becomes a young woman.

And Kagome seemed to benefit from Rin's companionship as well. She had mentioned a little brother she left behind in her own time, and it seemed that Rin was filling that hole in her heart. Sessho-maru studied the priestess as she showed the young girl how to properly plant some seeds. She seemed so happy and carefree. She was smiling and laughing and completely at ease. There was no tension from her current mission of collecting jewel shards and defeating Naraku. Was this what she was like at home? But when she talked of going home, she didn't seem overly excited about it. Maybe it was Rin's effect on her. Whatever it was, it suited her.

Kagome sat back and watched Rin do as she instructed. When she looked up into the sky, she caught sight of Sessho-maru standing in a window looking down at them. She smiled and waved at the demon, then went back to Rin. She hoped that her cheeks were red enough from working outside that her blushing didn't show. Every time in the past three days that she'd caught Sessho-maru watching them, she'd blushed. She couldn't help it. Those golden eyes just seemed to have an effect on her that she couldn't hide. But why? She hadn't been scared of him since their first meeting and they've encountered each other enough in the past couple years to actually develop a bit of a rapport. But suddenly, Sessho-maru made her blush.

She looked up again and he was gone. As her and Rin finished up their gardening, she thought about how happy she was here at Sessho-maru's fortress. She and Rin spent the days preparing meals, gardening, playing, or just exploring the surrounding area. She'd spent some time with Sessho-maru in the evenings, either talking or sitting in silence as they read. She hadn't known this kind of contentment since before coming to the feudal era.

Kagome and Rin gathered up their tools and headed inside, preparing to make dinner. _Yes, this life makes me happy_. She reached out and ran a reassuring hand through the young girl's hair before she bounded ahead of her and into the fortress. A small frown appeared as she thought about the immediate future, knowing her idyllic life would be coming to a screeching halt very soon. _Oh well. Until then, I'm going to enjoy my newfound peace and happiness. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome wandered the large hallway, hoping she was heading in the right direction. She'd gotten lost twice in the past week and she really didn't think she could handle the embarrassment of a third time. As she rounded the corner, she sighed in relief. _Those are definitely the doors to the library. Whew_! Kagome opened the large wooden door and wasn't too surprised to find Sessho-maru sitting by the fireplace reading. She smiled at the demon lord dressed in simple pants and a tunic, hair tied back, reclined by the fire with a book. When he looked up at her, she marveled at his golden eyes glittering in the firelight.

"Good evening Kagome."

"Hello. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I can leave if---"

Sessho-maru gestured for her to sit next to him. "Not at all. Please, join me."

"Thank you." Kagome sat down and leaned over, looking down at the book in his hands. "What are you reading?"

"It's the telling of a local legend. It's the story of a fisherman who finds the raiment of an angel and uses it against her. He forces her to marry him and bear his children."

"That's horrible. Why did she stay with him? What was so special about the raiment?"

"Without her raiment, an angel may not reenter heaven." Sessho-maru saw the sad look in the priestess's eyes and he put the book aside. "Perhaps you would like to read something a little less horrible?"

"Oh! No, don't let me stop you from reading what you like. I can find something else." She got up and started to search through the many books along the wall. It didn't take her too long to find something and she returned to sit by the fireplace, several feet opposite Sessho-maru. She gave Sessho-maru a quick smile and turned her attention to the book.

Sessho-maru watched Kagome as she sat there reading, the firelight giving her a warm orange glow. Once again, for reasons unknown to him, he found himself wanting to be close to this priestess. But would she allow it? She seemed comfortable in his presence, but…..

"Do you mind if I read with you?"

Kagome looked up, confused. "I'm sorry?"

Sessho-maru crawled the five feet separating them and sat next to Kagome, their shoulders touching. "I would like to read this story with you. Is that ok?"

"Um…sure." Kagome tried to keep her blushing under control but she failed miserably. She turned her attention back to the book desperately trying to concentrate on the words and not the inu youkai next to her. He was so warm. _Almost as warm as the fire_. She felt a soft tickle as a few silvery strands brushed against her ear as Sessho-maru leaned in to read the book.

Sessho-maru could smell Kagome's nervousness. But there was something else there too. _Could it be_? He inhaled once more to confirm his suspicions, enjoying the smell of ringo blossoms mixing with her emotions.

The pair sat by the fire and read through three stories together, talking about the stories and whatever else came up during the conversations. Several hours had passed when Kagome yawned and stretched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it's getting kind of late. I better get to bed." She stood up and looked down at the demon. "Thank you for a lovely evening Sessho-maru. Goodnight."

"Kagome." Sessho-maru was by her side in a blink and Kagome gasped in surprise, the movement so quick she didn't even see him move. "I apologize for startling you. I wanted to offer to escort you back to your room. I wouldn't want you to get lost again."

Kagome could swear she saw Sessho-maru smirk at his comment, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. She chuckled as she shook her head. "I'm not going to live that down am I?" She slipped her arm within his and started dragging him to the door. "Alright, come on. I'm too tired to find my way back anyway."

Sessho-maru was surprised as the priestess took hold of him and began dragging him with her. As they walked down the hallway, finally side by side and at a normal pace, Sessho-maru realized he liked the feel of Kagome next to him. He liked spending time with her. But sooner or later she had to leave and return to Inu-yasha and her friends. Then what? He had a feeling that inviting Kagome to his fortress had repercussions he didn't plan for.

_To be continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 4**

Sessho-maru knew where to find Kagome. Not just because he'd seen her walking in this general direction, but the closer he got to her, the more he could smell her. In the past ten days he'd become surrounded by her scent and he grudgingly admitted that he liked it. He continued through the dense forest, finally finding the priestess propped up under a tree twirling a flower in her fingers.

"So this is the important business of a priestess."

Kagome smirked at him and turned her attention back to the small pink bloom. "No, this is the important business of Kagome Higurashi."

"I see."

"Did you come out here to see me, or were you just out wandering?" Kagome sat up and placed the flower behind her ear, offering Sessho-maru a smile.

He sat down across from her, still marveling at how different she looked since coming to stay with him. "I came to see you. I was wondering when you would like me to escort you back to Inu-yasha and the others."

Kagome frowned and looked down at the ground, letting her fingers twirl the long strands of grass. "I'm sorry. I know I should have left days ago. You were kind enough to let me stay with you and now I'm just taking advantage." She looked up and offered a weak smile, "You don't have to go back with me. I'll just head to Musashi first and then I'll go find the others."

"I'm not telling you to leave, Kagome. Oddly enough I like having you here. And not just because of Rin. But I will be leaving in a few days to take care of some business and I thought it a good opportunity to accompany you. If you wish to stay here in my absence, you may. Rin and Jaken will still be here."

Kagome studied the inu youkai before her and once again she found herself confused and happy at the same time. Being around Sessho-maru made her happy. She was very comfortable around him and despite the arrogant persona he projected, she realized he was really easygoing. If he liked you. And from his own admissions, she knew he liked her, which thrilled her and caused a little flutter in her stomach every time she thought about it. And that was the confusing part. Why was she so happy at the fact that he liked her? She had no grand plans of using him in her battle against Naraku. On the contrary, she felt the need to keep him from it. And what truly scared her, was the fact that she didn't feel the need to rejoin her friends. Yet. But maybe Sessho-maru leaving was a sign that she should be moving along as well. She couldn't hide here forever, as much as the prospect appealed to her.

"You have been so kind to me Sessho-maru and I thank you for everything. I haven't been this happy in years. But it is time that I go. I'll leave tomorrow. That'll give you and Rin some time together before you go."

"You don't have to leave, Kagome."

"I know. But Naraku isn't going to wait for me to rejoin the fight. He's out there scheming and collecting jewel shards and somehow I don't think the flowers I planted are going to defeat him." Kagome heard Sessho-maru lightly chuckle and she looked at him in wonder. "Did you just laugh?"

The calm façade quickly resurfaced and his voice was as rich and commanding as ever, "If you tell anyone, I will be forced to kill you."

Kagome laughed at the rare joke from the demon. "I'll consider myself warned." She sat back, propped up by her hands and tilted her head, studying Sessho-maru. "I've enjoyed seeing the other side of you these past days."

"The 'other side' of me?"

"Well, I'm used to the arrogant prince demon with the frozen emotionless face you present to the outside world. But after seeing you in plain pants and a shirt with your hair tied back, reading a book….I think I'll always see you that way. It's you in your truest form without becoming an inu youkai. You are relaxed and all your guards are down and you're just being you. I realize you are the Prince of the Western Plains and that persona is an integral part of who you are, but beneath all those layers, is a youkai in plain pants and a shirt with his hair tied back." Kagome continued to smile at him, enjoying his confusion at her words. _Maybe he thinks I'm some crazy human now, but I don't care. I'm comfortable enough around him now to speak my mind._

Kagome turned to the side and scanned the patch of flowers. She finally found a bloom to her liking and picked it. She stood up and took the few steps to close the gap between her and Sessho-maru. "And just in case you're wondering….I like both of them very much." She handed him the flower and started to walk past him back to the fortress when he grabbed her wrist. She looked down to see those golden eyes glittering, waiting for him to say something. Instead he stood up, never letting his eyes leave hers, and hugged her to him. Kagome wasn't sure what to do at first, but he felt so good she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him in return.

Sessho-maru pulled back and looked down into those green eyes that had become a fixture in his dreams. "Thank you. For the flower, and your words." He slowly backed away from Kagome waiting to see what her reaction would be. He'd noticed her flushed face, but that could mean anything. Embarrassment, fear, attraction.

"Anytime." Kagome smiled at Sessho-maru and hoped he couldn't tell how nervous she was. Obviously he could see her blushing, but her heart was racing and that flutter was back in her stomach. She could still feel his arms around her.

Happy that she wasn't upset by the gesture, Sessho-maru held his hand out, gesturing towards the fortress, "Shall we?"

Kagome nodded and the two proceeded to walk back to the fortress in silence. Just before they crossed the bridge leading to the stone compound, Kagome stopped. "Sessho-maru?" The white-haired demon stopped and turned to face her, "I changed my mind." She looked up at him, sure her nervousness was palpable in the air at this point. "I'd really appreciate it if you would accompany me back to my friends. U-unless it's out of your way. I don't want you to go through any more trouble for me. You've been so generous already."

Sessho-maru allowed a small smile to appear. "I will take you to them no matter where they are nisou."

Kagome blushed again under his gaze and just nodded her head, continuing along the bridge to the fortress. Sessho-maru watched her walk ahead and found himself wondering once again how it was that Kagome and Inu-yasha fought so much. _The fault must lie with my hot-tempered brother. The stupid hanyou._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"A-are you sure about this?" Kagome looked at Sessho-maru as if he had four heads.

"Are you afraid of flying?"

"No."

"Then it is settled." Sessho-maru walked a few paces away from the priestess and leapt into the air, transforming into his true demon aspect. When he landed, he was a large, white-haired inu youkai with crimson eyes and the telltale crescent moon on his forehead.

Kagome looked up at the enormous beast in awe. She'd seen Sessho-maru's true form before, but that was many years ago and she hadn't been entertaining any ideas of riding him. As a matter of fact, at the time she was trying to kill him before he killed her. But now, all she saw was a beautiful and powerful white inu youkai.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" She heard a growl, but somehow, she understood what he was saying. "O-ok." Kagome reached up and grabbed two handfuls of fur and began to climb up the inu's leg and onto his back. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She heard another growl and she frowned down at the back of his head, "Oh yeah? I seem to remember this 'one little female' slowing you down a few times thank you very much."

Suddenly Sessho-maru took off into the air and Kagome yelped as she hung on for dear life. Once they had reached a steady altitude, she loosened her grip and looked down below at the passing landscape.

"This is amazing!"

Flying on Kirara was nothing like this. Sessho-maru was at least five times bigger than Kirara and he flew at a much higher altitude. The breeze from his powerful strides threatened to take her breath away as they raced over the land. And Kagome was surprised at how soft his fur was. She fought the urge to lie down and nestle herself within it.

They hadn't been flying around long when Sessho-maru picked up Inu-yasha's scent. He started his descent and they landed on the opposite side of a hill that bordered a village. Kagome slid down, landing in a crouched position. When she turned around Sessho-maru was already in his human aspect.

"Thank you for the escort."

"My pleasure. I should get going. I can smell Inu-yasha approaching and I don't want to be around when he shows up brandishing that damn sword of his."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kagome gave the inu a playful smile and she was happy to see it returned. "But I understand." Kagome felt the flutter in her stomach again and this time she couldn't resist the urge within her. She walked up to Sessho-maru and hugged him. And to her delight he didn't hesitate in hugging her back. "Thank you for everything Sessho-maru. I'm…I'm going to miss you." She felt him squeeze a little tighter and it sent her heart racing.

Sessho-maru pulled back and gazed at the priestess with the deep green eyes. He lightly stroked her hair. "Be careful, nisou."

And before Kagome could say anything, he disappeared in a white blur. Kagome stood there staring at the empty space that Sessho-maru had left until her attention was snared by the sound of Inu-yasha's raised voice in the distance. _Great. It's like I never left_. She turned and headed up the hill turning one more time and looking back at the empty space, already wondering when she would see him again.

When she faced forward again, she saw the red and white blur quickly approaching. She sighed and braced herself for the inevitable argument.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?" Inu-yasha came to a skidding halt when he saw the priestess in his path.

"Hello to you too Inu-yasha." Kagome offered a quick smile and walked past him towards the village.

"Wait!" He caught up to her, walking by her side, but constantly looking over his shoulder, back the way Kagome had come. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I was going away forever?"

"No. But---"

"Well then I don't see why you're confused."

"Alright, hold it right there!" He whirled Kagome around to face him, his voice hinting at his frustration, "I came out here because I saw Sessho-maru overhead. Except I didn't find him. I found you and you reek of that pompous ass. Care to explain?"

Kagome fought the urge to snap back at Inu-yasha after what he said about his brother. Instead, she shrugged casually and offered the story that she and Sessho-maru had agreed on earlier. "He saved me from a band of thieves in the forest and insisted on accompanying me until we found you. Can we go now?"

"No we cannot go now. Why would he save you and then bring you here to me? He must have had some ulterior motive."

"Are you seriously questioning why Sessho-maru saved my life!" Kagome took a step forward and poked Inu-yasha in the chest. She glared at him for a few moments then turned on her heels and headed for the village, "You are some piece of work Inu-yasha!"

Inu-yasha let her go, knowing that arguing with her right now would be a huge mistake. It had the potential to turn into another drawn weapons showdown which he really didn't want. After Kagome left, Miroku sat down with him and made him realize how much she had changed over the years and how strong she had become. She truly was an important member of their team, not just a compass and a cook. So he'd promised Miroku he would try harder not to argue with her.

But showing up with Sessho-maru required answers damn it and he was going to find out what she wasn't telling him. Inu-yasha headed back over the hill where Kagome came from and he searched the surrounding area, finding no trace of his brother. _I'll find out the truth sooner or later. I know he's up to something and he's just using Kagome for his own selfish purposes_.

_To be continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome sat staring at the fire, her mind lost in memories of the time she spent at Sessho-maru's fortress. It had been a month and she found herself missing him. At first, she thought she missed the laidback life she enjoyed there. But soon she realized that what she was missing had more to do with him than anything else. She missed being with him. She missed the evenings spent reading or talking together. And she missed his voice. That deep, soothing voice that she could listen to all day. _Ah! This is stupid! I need to just forget about it and face the facts. That was a one-time deal that will never happen again._

Sango noticed how quiet and withdrawn Kagome had been the past few days and she was beginning to worry. She went over and sat down next to her friend and nudged her shoulder.

"Is everything ok?"

Kagome looked up to see Sango's concerned face and she managed a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired."

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet the past few days."

Kagome leaned her head against the slayer's shoulder and sighed. She didn't want anyone, not even Sango to know about what happened with Sessho-maru. "I have been feeling under the weather lately."

"Why didn't you say something? We could have rested for a day or something."

"No, I'll be fine really. We've already lost too much time and Naraku isn't slowing down so neither should we." Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend, "But thank you for worrying about me Sango."

Kagome stood up and walked over to her bag, pulling out a blanket and small pillow. She nestled down in a dark corner and fell asleep.

Sango went back over to sit next to Miroku and the monk gave her a questioning look. "She says she's been sick the past few days but doesn't want to rest and give Naraku the upper hand. I'm worried she may be pushing too hard. She's not allowing herself to get over being sick and it could turn into something worse."

"We'll give it a few more days and see how she's doing. If she's no better or worse, we'll take her home. Ok?"

"Ok. Hey, where's Inu-yasha?"

"He went off to scout the area. He'll probably be back soon."

"That talk you had with him seemed to really help. They hardly argue at all anymore."

"I've noticed that too. Here's hoping it continues."

Miroku and Sango went to bed shortly after Kagome, snuggled together by the fire. Inu-yasha watched the whole scene from the lofty shadows of a tree. He'd scouted the area and when he was satisfied everything was clear, he went back to camp to find Sango and Kagome huddled together and he waited to see if something was wrong. He was perched close enough to Miroku that he heard the conversation he had with Sango before going to sleep. If Kagome was sick, she should rest. But he knew exactly how stubborn she could be and he didn't want to argue with her. Miroku was right, they had been getting along the past month and he didn't want to ruin it. He was beginning to enjoy Kagome's company.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome awoke the next morning before sunrise, as usual, and took a walk through the quiet forest. She thought she saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye, but she shook her head, dismissing it as early morning fog playing tricks on her. She continued along but stopped in her tracks at a flower in her path. She looked around, but didn't see any patches of the flower. She picked the flower up and twirled it in her fingers.

"All alone? Where are your friends?"

She smelled the pink flower and continued on her way, finally realizing that this was the same type of flower that she and Rin planted over a month ago. Kagome sighed and sat down on the ground, once again missing Sessho-maru.

"Are you not happy to see the results of your hard work?"

Kagome started at the voice and looked up to see Sessho-maru standing only a few feet away with four more of the pink blooms in his hand. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Sessho-maru." She stood up to greet him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to see how well your garden is growing." He handed the remaining flowers to Kagome and watched her eyes light up at the pretty blooms. _Rin was correct. She's delighted to have the flowers_. He was worried about her when he saw her walking along earlier. She seemed tired and sad. There was no sign of the happy carefree woman that shared his home. But when she saw him with the flowers, her whole face transformed. It made him happy to know he could give her some joy.

"Thank you, they're perfect. And thank Rin for doing such a good job."

"Why don't you thank her yourself? Will you be taking a break soon? You are more than welcome to come stay with Rin and I again."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had he tracked her down to give her the flowers, but he wanted her to come back to his fortress. "I would love to do that, but we probably won't be stopping for another month." Kagome turned her attention to the blooms as she began to meander around the small clearing between the trees. "We're taking the path up into Mount Hotaku and circling around to head back to Musashi." She looked over at Sessho-maru, "I figure it will take us another month, barring any major complications of course."

Sessho-maru slowly closed the gap between them, his eyes never leaving hers, "So I'll find you along the path in a few weeks or so and we can decide what to do then. In the meantime," he reached out for her hand and guided her over to sit next to him at the base of a very large tree, "tell me what you've been up to."

Kagome and Sessho-maru sat and talked until she realized the sun had come up. "Oh no! I lost track of time. They're probably wondering where I am." Kagome stood up in a panic, brushing herself off, saying her goodbyes. "I'm sorry, I really should go. I'm glad we had a chance to talk. I'll see you soon!"

Kagome left the stunned demon in the clearing but realized something after running a few yards. She turned back around and returned to Sessho-maru who hadn't moved. She walked right up to him and hugged him tight, thrilling at his immediate reaction of wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you so much for the flowers and spending time with me. It really means a lot to me."

When she pulled back, she saw he was smiling and she couldn't help but blush. "You are very welcome, nisou. I'll come see you again soon. I promise."

He watched her run away, looking back to wave one more time before disappearing into the forest. He could still feel the lingering warmth of her embrace and he couldn't keep the small smile from showing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were walking along the path towards the next village on a sweltering summer day. They were all sluggish from the heat and showing signs of fatigue from their long, difficult journey. Kagome had hoped to see Sessho-maru by now but the inu hadn't shown up yet and after this next village, they would be out of the mountain range. _Maybe he's changed his mind. I served as the distraction when he needed it and now he's found someone and something else to occupy his time._ Kagome sighed as she trudged along, wanting only to sit down on the road and pout for her absent demon. _Gods, I am so stupid for feeling like this! But I can't help it. After spending time with him, I realize I really like him. _ He's real easy to get along with if you don't take his aloofness personally. And if you're lucky, he lets you see the real him. The quiet demon in the plain pants and shirt reading a book and falling asleep curled up in an oversized chair. She felt herself blush at the recalled memory.

"Are you ok?" Kagome looked up, confused to find Inu-yasha walking along next to her, concern in his eyes. _Why did he look so concerned_? "Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She offered a quick smile and turned her attention forward again.

"I was worried because you were lagging behind and you're just kinda staring off into space and now your cheeks are flushed. I just thought you might need a rest."

"Thank you, but I'm fine really."

Inu-yasha stayed by her side as they continued towards the village. After another mile or so, he still wasn't convinced she was ok. She was still distant and her pace had slowed even more. "Would you like me to carry you?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and faced the half-demon, stunned. "Excuse me?"

"On my back. Like I used to do years ago."

"Oh."

Kagome felt her cheeks get warmer as she stared at him, wondering what had come over him in the past few months. Ever since she returned from recovering from their last argument, Inu-yasha had been different. They still disagreed every now and again, but they hardly ever yelled or threatened each other's lives like they used to. He seemed to be trying to control his temper.

"That's sweet of you to offer Inu-yasha, but I'm ok walking, thanks." She saw the disappointment on his face and couldn't help but feel guilty. "But I'd like it if you would stay and talk with me. Do you mind?"

"N-no."

They walked along in silence for awhile until Kagome spoke up. "I've been meaning to thank you. I know you've been trying to control your temper and I want you to know I appreciate it very much. I've been trying to curb mine as well. I figure our arguments usually work both ways." Inu-yasha blushed and wouldn't look at her. He was trying not to be so hotheaded. It never occurred to him that she would admit to her part in their arguments. They used to be friends. What happened?

"Kagome? Why did we start fighting so much?"

Kagome sighed and took a long time to consider her answer. She had her own idea, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it. "I'm not sure Inu-yasha. I think we started out needing each other, and that's why we didn't really argue. But then we both began to change, didn't we? I became stronger and started training as a priestess and I think that on some level, you focused your anger and frustration for Kikyo on me. I'm sure I could have done things differently to avoid some of those situations, but I was too stubborn to step down. We're a lot alike in that respect. Maybe that's why they say opposites attract."

Inu-yasha kept walking along silently and she thought for sure he was going to start yelling. She saw the frown on his face and she noticed he was clenching his fists. "You're right." The admission was soft-spoken, and he sounded defeated. Kagome turned to him, trying not to show her surprise. "But you're also wrong." He finally faced her, his golden eyes showing all his emotions. "I liked the fact that you were becoming stronger and training to be a priestess. It was like getting Kikyo back from the dead. But then you began to use other weapons than the bow and doing more with your spirit energy than she ever did. And slowly, my illusion of having Kikyo with me was shattered. And I resented you for it." He turned forward again and slowly, his face lost the tension of the frown and became soft, as he let the sadness through. "I'm sorry Kagome. Please forgive me."

"Forgiving each other is what friends do, right?" Kagome looked over at the half demon and smiled, happy to see the gesture returned.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Getting To Know You…..Again**

Inu-yasha sat in the tree watching the two women enjoy themselves at the lakeside. It was a beautiful day and they had decided that the four of them needed a little fun so they had a big picnic by the lake. And now, belly full and the sun just passing its peak, he was settling in for a nap. Kagome and Sango were sitting lakeside, splashing their feet in the water and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

He let his eyes settle on the priestess. A small smile played across his lips as she lay back on her elbows and let her head fall back as she basked in the sun. She was wearing a tank top and from his vantage point he was getting a nice view of her cleavage. _She has a great body_. Inu-yasha chuckled and shook his head as he closed his eyes. _Hey, that's one thing we'll never argue about. Unless she catches me looking, of course. _

Since taking Miroku's advice months ago, they weren't arguing as much and he could finally see for himself what an amazing woman she had become in the past several years. She'd always been beautiful, but now she was strong and powerful, and had gained a lot of knowledge about their world and being a priestess. She was still a bit short-tempered and bossy, but then again, who was he to talk?

Miroku helped him to realize that Kagome had indeed become a formidable priestess and they weren't utilizing her full potential. So he'd started to let her participate fully in any battles she chose. And so far, things were working out rather well. They'd had a few near disasters, but they had managed to laugh it off or they would sit down and figure out what went wrong so it wouldn't happen again.

Inu-yasha opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Inu-yasha! Hey! Come join in the fun!"

Kagome was smiling and waving at him. Miroku had joined Sango and Kagome and it looked like they were sitting down to play a game. "Alright! I'll be right there!" Inu-yasha stood up and leapt down to the ground, walking over to join his friends. Yes, he could say that now. They were all his friends. And as he locked eyes with the smiling priestess, he felt a tightness in his chest which he knew very well. He'd only felt it when he looked at one other woman. A woman that was nothing like the smiling, laughing person in front of him. This priestess was happy and alive and made him feel that way as well. And one day soon, he'd tell her just how special she was to him. But for now…

"Ok! Who's ready to suffer defeat at my hands!" He smirked at the grumbling group as he sat down next to Kagome. She playfully pushed him as she smiled and laughed along with the others and Inu-yasha felt that tightness again. _One day soon Kagome. I'll show you how much you've changed me_.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Dragonsdaughter1 – Thanks for the review! I don't think Fluffy is a jerk either. He just needs somebody with a little patience.

Dark Ice Kitsune – OMFG, what a great review!

Red Kitsune Flames – And this is why I adore you. Thank you for your continued support. I always look forward to seeing your name on an email.

And thanks to Kogome-cutie, animebook fan and everyone else who reviewed and sent their encouraging words. Every little bit does my heart good.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 6**

For the next three months, Sessho-maru came to visit Kagome during her early morning walks. They would sit down and talk, discussing whatever had been happening to them or Kagome might tell him about the world 500 years from now. They were becoming more and more comfortable with each other and whenever Kagome and Sessho-maru visited, they would sit very close and would always part with a lingering embrace.

One visit, Sessho-maru brought Kagome two of the last plums from his orchard. She held the fruit before her as if it were treasure. While staying at Sessho-maru's fortress, she'd tried the rare fruit and became addicted. They were some sort of white plum that from what Kagome could figure must have died out at some point because she'd never seen or heard of such a thing in her own time. They were just a little sweet and juicy and even had a wonderful aroma. She'd taken a few with her when she left, but they'd quickly been eaten. And now she had four all for herself.

She looked over at Sessho-maru and laughed, "I must look pretty stupid fawning over a piece of fruit, but I can't help it. I love these plums so much. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He liked making her smile. Whenever that smiling face looked at him, he felt a warmness spread through him. "And I would never call you stupid. Stubborn, sarcastic and even silly, but not stupid."

"Silly?"

"I've seen you with Rin. You can't deny it."

She glared at him playfully and turned her attention back to the plums, storing them safely in her bag. "How is Rin?"

Sessho-maru looked up into the canopy, "She's met someone. A young man from a nearby village she frequents for supplies."

"Really? That's wonderful!" She saw the look on the demon's face and put a consoling hand on his shoulder, "She's not a child anymore. She's going to leave eventually." Kagome saw no change so she leaned in closer, whispering conspiratorially, "Besides, who would dare mistreat Sessho-maru's daughter?"

Sessho-maru turned to Kagome, forgetting himself and letting his shock show through. "My daughter?"

Kagome let her hand slide down his arm and come to rest in her lap, "Maybe not by blood, but you did raise her for most of her life. You are known as her guardian in the village, yes?"

He turned back to studying the trees, "Guardian is different from father."

Kagome noticed the tone in Sessho-maru's voice and dropped the subject. He obviously felt very strongly about the subject and didn't want to discuss it. "Agreed. But you get my point. And Rin is an excellent judge of character."

"She's too trusting."

"You are really upset about this, aren't you?"

"I'm just concerned for her well-being. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Absolutely not. And I think you getting your fur ruffled by this young man is adorable." She smiled as she saw his jaw tighten, "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Another visit produced a book for her to read, and they would discuss it during their time together. It was a book containing the folklore of the various youkai found in this time. Sessho-maru would tell her what parts were actually true and which were embellishments.

One day, as they sat together, discussing the legend of Peach Darling and his three companions who defeated the monster Akandoji it began to rain. "Oh no!" Kagome clutched the book to her, trying to protect the precious inked pages from the water droplets. Suddenly, she found herself picked up and deposited into Sessho-maru's lap and the rain stopped. She looked up to see that Sessho-maru was using his fur wrap to keep them dry. "Wow. This isn't just for decoration, is it?"

Sessho-maru carefully draped the wrap around them and let his arms wrap around the priestess's waist. Kagome blushed furiously as she felt warm breath on her neck. Then soft lips brushed against her cheeks. Sessho-maru gently nudged her, guiding her to turn her face towards him, as soft lips captured hers. Kagome's whole body melted at the contact, and Sessho-maru felt her lean back into him. He reluctantly broke the kiss but stayed close, letting his lips brush against hers as he spoke.

"You make me happy, nisou."

Kagome couldn't speak. Her heart was pounding and she was sure Sessho-maru could feel it. She had come to cherish her friendship with the inu youkai, but she had no idea that he would place the same importance on it. Kagome nestled into Sessho-maru, laying her head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck, a smile on her face.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been two weeks since Kagome last saw Sessho-maru. She thought about the kiss often and so she'd been in an especially good mood. However, now was not one of those times.

"Would you stay still please?"

Kagome ignored the low growl and continued to apply the antiseptic to the huge gash on Inu-yasha's upper arm. She'd sent Miroku and Sango off to gather a few plants that she could make into a pain medication. Kaede had taught her many natural remedies that she readily employed while traveling. She knew what plants could cure general aches and pains, or alleviate severe pain as in the case before her. He may not be saying anything, but she could tell by the clenched jaw and the intent stare aimed at her that the half-demon was in pain.

"There. Now I'll wrap it up good and tight and once Miroku and Sango get back with the moss, I'll give you some pain medication, ok?"

Inu-yasha just scoffed and turned away, looking into the dark forest. "Whatever."

"You know, a little thank you goes a long way, you ingrate."

Golden eyes flashed at her, but she ignored them and continued wrapping his upper arm. She'd already patched his stomach and stitched up the cut on his thigh. This demon had given him lots of trouble. It had three jewel shards powering its insanity and thirst for blood.

"Ingrate? How about a little sympathy for the one that saved your ass! Would it kill you to be gentle?"

"**_My---_**! I'm not the one who just stormed into the demon's lair without thinking. If you had just listened to us Inu-yasha, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you even hear what I'm saying to you if it doesn't involve food."

Kagome cut the bandage, fastened it, and got up to leave when Inu-yasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down next to him, his face and voice suddenly very serious. "I listen to you, Kagome." He gazed into her eyes, wanting to tell her everything that was in his heart. "I..I don't see you as just a guide and a cook. I know that you're smart and funny and strong and brave and I…"

Inu-yasha pulled gently on Kagome's wrist and leaned in, kissing her. Kagome stiffened at the feel of Inu-yasha's lips against hers. This was wrong. All wrong. "No, stop." Kagome pulled away, looking away from the inu. "This isn't right, Inu-yasha. I don't…I'm sorry."

Inu-yasha sat there, stunned, embarrassed and…..angry. He saw Kagome sitting there, hugging herself as if being next to him was painful. "Why, Kagome? Why would it be so bad?"

She looked at the half-demon hearing the hurt in his voice, but seeing the anger in those golden eyes. She didn't want to tell him that she cared for someone else. And she especially didn't want to tell him it was his half brother. He would go ballistic. But she knew she had to tell him and the others sooner or later. It wasn't right keeping something like this from them. But now was not the time.

"It's not that I don't care for you. I just…I'm not attracted to you."

Kagome stood up and went to leave, but Inu-yasha was up and blocking her way. "Wait. I want to talk to you."

"Please get out of my way, Inu-yasha. There's nothing else to say. I'm sorry." She turned away from him and headed into the dark forest. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to get away from those eyes. They broke her heart.

Inu-yasha watched Kagome walk away from him into the forest. He wanted to go after her, make her understand how much he cared for her and that this wasn't just some whim. But she seemed pretty upset and he knew better than to pressure her when she was upset. That's how fights started. Fights with drawn weapons. No, he'd let her go for now. Was he hurt? Yes. But he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

He sat there staring at the woods, willing Kagome to come back to him when Sango and Miroku returned with the moss Kagome had requested. "Here we go, Inu-yasha. Now you'll feel no pain." Miroku smiled down at the half demon, but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw the concerned face. "What's wrong? Where's Kagome?"

"S-she went to get some plant or other."

"Oh." Miroku sat down next to Inu-yasha and lowered his voice, "Is she ok? Does she seem rundown to you? Maybe we should take a break."

_No! If we take a break, Kagome will go back home and then I'll risk losing this chance to make her understand my feelings. No, we have to keep going_. "Actually, Kagome says she wants to keep going. She seems very determined to gather up these last shards. And you know how she gets when she's fixated on something. I think it best to let her tell us when she's ready to stop for some rest."

"Ok. Maybe you're right. After all, the only person I know who is as stubborn as you, is Kagome."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The weather had turned chilly in the past month and Kagome had turned to wearing her miko clothes. The traditional clothes were perfect for the cooler weather. She pulled the bow back, her eyes trained on her target which was about thirty yards away. She had switched to a longer, straighter and heavier bow a year or so ago, and ever since then her archery skills had improved ten fold. Plus, she had learned to use the stronger bow as a staff in a pinch.

She let the arrow fly, her face not showing any of the elation she felt at hitting the bulls eye. Instead she pulled another arrow, waiting to see if she could split her own arrow. Once again she stood perfectly still, her eyes and body completely focused on the target. She charged the arrow and let it fly. This time, when she accomplished her goal she allowed a small smile to show.

Suddenly a flash of white caught her attention and she whirled to see Sessho-maru materialize before her. His face was passive, as always, and he looked from Kagome to the tree and back again.

"Impressive. But how are you with a sword?"

Kagome smiled at her friend, "Not very good I'm afraid. You have me at a disadvantage."

"Actually, I've never picked up a bow so we're even."

"Somehow I doubt we're even. You're a demon and I'm only a priestess. I wouldn't have a chance against you and you know it."

Sessho-maru put his hand on the bow and looked it up and down, studying the weapon, "How have you been?"

"Good actually. We've recovered four more shards making the jewel almost three-quarters complete." She watched Sessho-maru in a rare unguarded moment as he studied her bow. She found it funny to see this powerful demon looking at a bow as if he'd never seen one before.

"That means you'll be facing Naraku soon."

"Yeah." Kagome lost the smile on her face. Every time someone brought up facing Naraku, her stomach tied in knots and she caught this feeling of dread. She wanted to change topics quickly. "So how have you been?"

Sessho-maru's eyes suddenly fixed onto hers, "Lonely." He saw the blush on the priestess's cheeks and inwardly he smiled. "Rin is spending more and more time in the village and that just leaves Jaken."

"You need a hobby."

Sessho-maru lightly caressed her rosy cheek, "I need you." He pulled Kagome to him and wrapped her up in his arms, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "I've missed you. Don't you want to come home with me and rest?"

Kagome squeezed Sessho-maru a little tighter, "I wish I could leave with you right now."

"So come back with me." He pulled back and when he met the green eyes belonging to his priestess, he felt the telltale tightness in his chest. "Go back to camp and tell them you're going home."

"I can't. Perhaps in a few days. I'll talk--"

Her words were cut off by Sessho-maru's kiss. He'd only kissed her once before and that had been a tender, brief kiss. This was passionate and deep. She felt his hand slide down her back and come to rest at the curve of her backside. "I need you with me, Kagome. Come back with me. Please."

She looked into the sparking golden eyes and she felt an intense desire taking over. She'd followed Sessho-maru's lead in their friendship knowing how reserved and cautious he was. None of her friends even knew that she was friends with him. "I…want to, oh gods I want to, but---"

"No. Then that's it. Go back to camp, tell them whatever you have to, and come back here to me and we'll leave."

He stepped back, grabbed her bag and bow and jumped up into the trees. Kagome just stared at the youkai in the tree and she couldn't help but think of a certain half demon pulling the same stunt to get her to stay with him. _They really are brothers_. She chuckled and shook her head as she made her way back to camp. She found Miroku and Sango just waking up and Inu-yasha was nowhere to be found.

"Um, guys? I was wondering if anybody was feeling as tired as I am."

The two looked from each other to the priestess and shrugged, "Of course we're tired. But Inu-yasha told us how determined you were to collect the last of the shards and so we were just waiting for you to say when you wanted a break."

"He said that!"

They nodded in unison and Kagome found it just a little unsettling. "Well, I'm saying we need to stop. Go home and rest. Right now. We'll meet up in Musashi in three weeks."

"Three weeks! That's a long time. Are you sure?"

"We've been out wandering for over three months guys. Go enjoy yourselves. I'll see you soon! Bye!" Kagome waved goodbye to her stunned friends and quickly made her way back to Sessho-maru who lost no time in transforming into his true demon aspect and flying them back to the fortress.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Stargazing**

They made it to the fortress in a few hours and once Kagome laid eyes on the immense stone fortress, she felt all the stress and tension leave her body. She laid down on Sessho-maru's back and hugged him as best she could. By the time they landed and Kagome slid down from the giant white inu, Rin was already running to greet them. She plowed into the smiling priestess sending them both crashing to the ground. Sessho-maru let them alone, walking past them into the fortress, knowing he would have plenty of time to be alone with Kagome.

"Oh thank goodness you're back! I have so much to tell you!"

The two friends sat right where they landed and talked until the sun went down and it was time for dinner. They spoke of Rin's new beau in the village and Kagome's adventures through the countryside searching for jewel shards and they made all sorts of plans for the three weeks they would be together.

Kagome enjoyed dinner immensely. Not only was it a real dinner, but she got to sit down at a table. The conversation was dominated by Kagome and Rin, which was the norm whenever they were together, but Kagome could tell that Sessho-maru was happy. She would catch him watching her and as much as she tried, she couldn't keep from blushing. She kept thinking about the look in his eyes and the way he kissed her.

"_I need you with me, Kagome. Please. Come back with me."_

After dinner, Kagome helped Rin clear the table but was quickly pushed out of the kitchen when she tried to help clean the dishes. "No, no! Absolutely not. You go and relax. I've got everything under control here. I'll see you in the morning." As Kagome turned around to protest, the wooden door was slammed in her face.

Kagome sighed and left Rin to her cleaning, deciding to go do as the young girl instructed. She made her way outside to the garden and lay down on a small hillside and looked up at the stars. It was such a clear, crisp night and Kagome loved looking up at the stars. Her grandfather had instilled a fascination with the stars in her, always pointing out constellations and telling her the myths behind them when she was a little girl.

It wasn't long before Sessho-maru found her and joined in her stargazing. "You know you're allowed to sleep inside."

Kagome chuckled but kept her eyes on the black sky, "That's very sweet of you. But I'm following orders. Rin kicked me out of the kitchen and told me to relax."

"She has become rather bossy since you stayed with us last. I blame you completely."

"I'll accept that blame."

"And what about me?"

Kagome turned her head to look at the inu youkai, "You? What blame am I accepting for you?"

Sessho-maru tried to enjoy the twinkling stars above, but all he could think about was the priestess next to him. "You have changed me, Kagome. You are the first being that I have considered my friend."

"What about Jaken and Rin?"

Sessho-maru rolled over and supported himself on one elbow. "Jaken is my servant and Rin is my ward." He toyed with the string around the collar of her miko habit, "But you are different. I want you near me. I want to hold you close…..taste your skin." He leaned in and kissed the base of her neck, his tongue delving into the hollow. He looked up at Kagome's gasp and found her lips slightly parted, eyes closed. He ran his tongue along her lips before kissing her deeply, his hand now resting on her abdomen.

Kagome shivered as Sessho-maru ran his tongue along her lips. She was clenching handfuls of grass but soon the urge was too great and she brought her hands up, letting them roam over his back, his chest, and into his hair. She was trying to maintain some semblance of control, but Sessho-maru felt too good and for once she didn't want to be in control.

As their clothes started to melt away from their bodies and Kagome felt the pleasure building within her, she became worried. _I've never done this before. Should I tell him? Is he going to expect certain things and be disappointed if I don't know?_ Sessho-maru's hand slipped between her legs and she gasped, pushing him away.

"N-no…wait…I should tell you…"

Sessho-maru looked down at Kagome, his heart pounding in his chest. "Kagome? Is something wrong? Do you wish to stop?"

"I….I need to tell you something." She couldn't look at him. She looked off to the side hoping it would help her, but her voice still came out small and a bit shaky. "I've never….This is my first time."

"With a demon?"

"No." She looked up, hoping he wouldn't see her as some child suddenly. _I'm nineteen years old. In this day and age girls are married by now_. "This is my first time….ever."

Sessho-maru's eyes registered his surprise and he lay on his side, his hand coming to rest on Kagome's abdomen. She could tell he was shocked, but that was all she could read from his face. He seemed to be staring into nothing, his eyes lowered slightly.

"Sessho-maru? I'm sorry. I just didn't want to disappoint you. So I thought I should tell you."

Her words brought him out of his daze and he looked at Kagome and felt guilty at the fear he could see in her eyes. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad you told me, nisou. And you could never disappoint me." He kissed her tenderly and pulled her against him tightly. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I understand that you want to stop."

Kagome pulled away to face Sessho-maru. "I don't want to stop. I just wanted to tell you because I thought it only fair. I'm sure I won't be very good and---"

Sessho-maru cut off her words with his lips. When he broke the kiss, he let his lips brush against hers as he spoke. "Don't worry about being good. Just do what feels good to you." Sessho-maru kissed her again and rolled over, burying her under him once again. But this time, he didn't let his lust control him. He took his time, caressing and kissing every inch of the priestess's body, delighting in the pleasurable sounds filling the night air and the feel of her soft body writhing under him.

Kagome tried to take Sessho-maru's advice and do what felt good, but she was having a hard time concentrating through the pleasure that was coursing through her. She could sense the difference in the inu immediately and at first she was worried she had still managed to disappoint him, but the way he was taking such care with her….she'd heard horror stories from her friends about their first times and it just caused her to be even more leery about having sex. But now, here with Sessho-maru, she wanted it. She wanted him.

"Sessho-maru…."

The sound of his name being moaned sent shivers down Sessho-maru's spine and he couldn't hold back any longer. Kagome cried out as Sessho-maru entered her and she arched her back in response. She heard the deep, soft voice at her ear.

"Am I hurting you, Kagome?"

She blinked her eyes open but couldn't answer, so she just shook her head 'no'. Sessho-maru wasn't sure he believed the nisou but then she reached out and brought his lips down to hers. As she kissed him deeply, her hands trailed down his back and came to rest on his sides, gently guiding him towards her. The gesture was all he needed. Sessho-maru growled and began a steady rhythm, bringing both of them closer and closer to the edge.

Kagome could feel herself losing control again. It felt as if her whole body was on fire and it would explode at any moment. Suddenly she felt fangs trailing down her neck and it quickly brought her back to reality with a shiver. _No. I can't let him do this. He mustn't…._ "No. Don't." Sessho-maru lifted his head and looked down at her, and she saw the confusion. "Not…yet." He didn't say anything. He bowed his head and turned his attention to her lips. Kagome was worried she had hurt his feelings, but the thought didn't have time to plague her as Sessho-maru took them to a satisfying end.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru opened his eyes to the blackness of the night as he felt a chill run up his spine from the cool evening breeze. He felt Kagome shiver within his arms and he pulled her closer. "Kagome, wake up." He brushed some stray hairs from her face, "Kagome. You must wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened and a sleepy smile appeared. "Mmmm, must I?"

"Yes." His voice had that tone and Kagome knew he wasn't in a playful mood. She couldn't help but worry that he was upset at her for not letting him mark her. Kagome sat up and reached for her clothes, but she felt strong arms wrap around her, a deep voice whispering in her ear, "There's no need to get dressed. You won't be needing clothes for the rest of the evening."

Kagome smiled and leaned back into the embrace, "What about Jaken and Rin?"

"They're already in bed and know not to disturb us."

Sessho-maru carried Kagome back into the fortress and they made love once more before bathing and finally going to bed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome spent the next two weeks enjoying herself at Sessho-maru's fortress and the nearby village. She met the young man Rin was sweet on and helped some of the villagers. She prepared the garden for the coming winter months and gave Rin instructions on what to do. But mostly, she spent time with Sessho-maru. They took walks, read books, made love and talked the days and nights away.

She sat now watching her inu lover over the edge of her book. She'd tried to read the same page four times now and finally gave up, choosing to concentrate on the object of her distraction instead. He was sitting in his favorite chair, hair tied back, reading a book, totally unaware of her observations. She admired the way the oil lamp at his side gave his skin a soft glow.

Sessho-maru tried to concentrate on the words before him, but it was no use. He couldn't help but dwell on the fact that she would have to leave him in a few days. He thought she was going to stay the full three weeks, but she insisted on going home to visit her family, restock on supplies only found in her era, and oddly enough, she wanted to sleep in her own bed. This last reason confused him. What was so special about her bed? Surely sleeping in her bed alone was not preferable to sharing his.

So in a few days he would lose her to her family, then to his brother and their comrades. It was for the best though. She had an important job to do. But what was going to happen once the Shikon jewel was complete and Naraku defeated? Would she remain here? Return to her era? Sessho-maru pushed the thoughts from his mind. _Whatever happens, I will handle it. I am the Prince of the Western Plains and do not hold this territory by letting such things worry and distract me_.

He felt Kagome's eyes on him and inwardly chuckled. _Does she really think I haven't noticed her staring at me? Well, since neither one of us is actually reading…._ In a lightening quick move that Kagome couldn't follow, Sessho-maru dropped his book and pounced on the priestess, pinning her to the lounger. She looked up at the glittering eyes and chuckled.

"You're not being very subtle."

"Neither were you, nisou."

He leaned down and caressed her cheek with his, then kissed and nibbled his way down her neck. When he licked the curve at the base of her neck, he felt her stiffen under him and shift slightly away from him. He pulled up and searched her eyes for the problem.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Why did you flinch just now?"

"I, I didn't flinch. I was just trying to move, but you have me pinned."

"No, that's not it." Sessho-maru got up, going over to put the book away he'd tossed on the floor. "You…you're afraid I'll mark you." He looked back at her, hoping his face was not showing any of the turmoil within. "Why do you not want me to mark you, Kagome?"

Kagome sat up and hung her head. She knew this conversation had to be coming sooner or later. "I don't see it as you just 'marking' me. It's…more than that to me." She looked over at the white-haired inu and saw the hurt within him. She'd spent enough time with him to know how to read those eyes. "To me, it means that you love me and you want to be with me. Always. You and I will live only for each other." Kagome saw Sessho-maru's eyes widen just a fraction and her heart ached. She knew he wouldn't be able to give her that. And now he understood what was truly in her heart. She felt vulnerable. She looked away from the golden eyes, finding a spot on the floor to concentrate on. "I know that isn't what you want from me, but that's what I want for myself. But I understand, Sessho-maru. I gave myself to you willingly knowing you wouldn't---"

Kagome stopped as she felt strong arms wrap around her and warm breath tickling her ear. The deep voice washed over her and she closed her eyes, leaning back into Sessho-maru.

"If this is what you want, I will respect your wishes. You needn't worry about me marking you. For now." He lightly kissed her cheek, feeling the warmth there against his lips. "But the next time I want to mark you nisou, know that it is because I want to give you everything you ask for."

Kagome felt the tears race down her cheek as she listened to Sessho-maru. _I want to give you everything you ask for…_. He was squeezing her tight now, and she wondered if he was doing it to console her, or himself.

_To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Red Kitsune Flames – As always, thanks for your praise and support. I'm real interested in hearing what you think of the next few chapters after this one.

JadeStoneThe Younger – I'm glad you like the story! Nisou means priestess. I came across it in a word search and I loved the sound of it.

StaySee – Thanks so much for the kudos, you made me smile for hours! Hope I updated in time to save you…

MidnightTimberWolf – I agree with the character assessment. They're not quite OOC. I took their personalities and just delved a little deeper. And a confrontation with Inu-yasha is closer than you think….

Sarah H Puppyeyes - I like seeing Sessho-maru show his softer side too. But in this chapter he reveals his, uh….passionate side.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and sent their encouraging words. Every little bit does my heart good.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome and Inu-yasha wandered around the forest, gathering firewood, not speaking. They had argued over who should go when Kaede had told them both to go so she could get some peace and quiet. Kagome let her mind wander to thoughts of Sessho-maru and when she would be able to see him again. It was becoming harder and harder to leave his side. She heard growling and looked up to see Inu-yasha trying to get himself free of a very nasty looking thorn bush.

"Stay still. I'll get it."

She dropped the wood she had gathered and stood behind the growling inu as she worked his clothes free of the thick, sharp thorns. She frowned as she fought with the bush.

"How did you manage to do this?"

Inu-yasha didn't answer. He wasn't about to tell her the truth and he didn't want to lie so he decided to just not speak. He silently cursed himself for being so stupid. He had been watching Kagome and not where he was walking and had walked right into the stupid bush. He had been thinking about trying to talk to her again about his feelings. She had rejected him before, but she really hadn't given him a fair chance to explain how he really felt. Maybe now was a good time.

"Kagome….I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What's that?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the kiss….from before." He not only felt her body stiffen next to him, but he could instantly smell her fear. "I wanted you to know how much Icare for you and that it wasn't just some---"

"Inu-yasha, stop." Her voice was commanding and she stood up with a sigh. "I told you before. I don't feel the same way about you. I'm sorry." Kagome started to walk away when an iron grip took hold of her wrist, turning her around. She turned to see Inu-yasha, clothes ripping on the thorns, looking at her intently. "Let me go Inu-yasha."

"Why are you so quick to dismiss me? Give me a chance to prove to you how much I care for you."

Kagome hung her head, "I don't doubt your feelings for me. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't feel the same way about you."

"Why can't you at least try?"

Kagome's head snapped up and she yelled, "Because it doesn't work that way, baka!" She wrenched her hand free and went over to pick up her discarded stack of wood. "I don't love you, Inu-yasha! Deal with it!"

Inu-yasha watched her walk off, stunned. He was torn between wanting to go after her and hold her and kiss her and make her understand…….and killing her. Both were very tempting. Once he decided which to do he took off, only to have half his pants leg ripped off by the thorns. The ripping noise distracted him from his mission and he cursed as he retrieved his clothes from the thorn bush, letting Kagome go once again.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ever since they'd regrouped in Musashi a month ago, the foursome had been tense. When Miroku and Sango returned to Musashi, they found Kagome and Inu-yasha not speaking to each other. According to Kaede, they had gone out to gather some firewood and came back angry and silent. They hadn't spoken to each other since.

"Did you get in another fight, Inu-yasha?"

Golden eyes rolled as Inu-yasha sighed and leaned back to lay in the grass. "Look, it's really none of your business, monk. Everything is fine so just drop it."

"It is my business you stubborn inu! You are both my friends and if we're going to defeat Naraku, we all need to be working together. And you two won't talk to each other. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything so just drop it. Go ask Kagome if you're so interested."

"I did."

Inu-yasha sat up, suddenly very nervous. "You did? What did she say?"

Miroku noticed Inu-yasha's sudden change in demeanor and decided to take a gamble. "She said to ask you to explain your actions because she had no idea what you were thinking."

"She didn't know! She's lying! She knows how I feel about her and she refuses to even give me a chance! How can I prove that I love her if she keeps pushing me away?"

"You're in love with Kagome?"

"Miroku! What did Kagome tell you?"

"Nothing. I haven't talked to her. Sango is right now." Miroku offered up his best winning smile and received a punch in the stomach. "That….was…"

"Deserved, you lying piece of shit!" Inu-yasha stomped off to hide somewhere until it was time to eat.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sango and Kagome sat at the river's edge, watching the fish swim with the rapid currents. "You want to know what happened with Inu-yasha, don't you?"

"It had crossed my mind. I mean, you guys haven't spoken to each other for what? A month now?"

"I….I just don't know what to say to him, Sango."

"What happened?"

Kagome looked at her friend, thinking maybe it was time she talked to someone about everything that had been happening in her life. She could trust Sango. She took a deep breath and relayed everything from Sessho-maru saving her to Inu-yasha kissing her and professing his love and trying it again when they were gathering firewood.

"It was awful, Sango. One minute I'm tending his wounds, the next he grabs me and kisses me and keeps saying I should just give him a chance to prove his love. I feel terrible about everything, but I just don't love him. I'm not even attracted to him. And I'm shocked that he brought it up again when we were gathering firewood."

"Do you think that if Sessho-maru wasn't in the picture, you might feel differently about Inu-yasha?"

Kagome shook her head and stared down at the flowing water. "No. I'm happy we've built our friendship back up again, but that's all he will ever be to me."

"Don't you think you should tell him about Sessho-maru?"

"I keep rolling the idea over in my head, but every time I get up enough guts, he turns around and acts crazy and I chicken out. I'm sorry about all of this Sango. I promise I'll try and work things out with Inu-yasha. I know this can't be easy for you and Miroku."

"It's ok, Kagome. Now that I at least know what's going on, I'm not worried as much. It's always better to know what the problem is, right? You and Inu-yasha work this out for yourselves. My lips are sealed." She saw the question in Kagome's eyes and she smiled, "Even to Miroku."

"Thank you, Sango."

The two women sat in silence for awhile and then Sango asked the question that she had been dying to ask ever since Kagome had told her story. "So. Does he have any markings underneath those clothes?"

Kagome laughed and blushed at the same time. "I'll never tell."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha watched the two women sitting by the river, wondering what Kagome was telling the slayer. He knew they were close, but he wasn't sure if Kagome would talk about this_. I hope she doesn't tell Sango. I don't want to have to face Sango's reprimanding looks. Gods I hate that look! She thinks she's so superior when she has that look on her face. I don't know how Miroku puts up with her_.

Kagome looked like she was spilling her guts. _Shit_! He sat here, waiting to see the slayer's reaction. She seemed very calm. Not angry at all. Maybe Kagome didn't tell her. They sat there for awhile, not saying anything. He thought Kagome looked relieved, but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly they were laughing and that just served to confuse the half demon even more.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru was sitting on the small hillside, looking up at the stars, missing Kagome. This was the place they had made love for the first time. She hadn't wanted him to claim her then and she still didn't. She didn't want his mark on her unless he was willing to give himself entirely to her. His body and soul. His life. And she would give the same to him. He sighed as once again his heart and mind debated Kagome and what she meant to him.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Rin smiled as she heard the voice reach out to her in the darkness. She could barely see where she was going, but he had sensed her several yards away. "I came to ask the same of you, my Lord." She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her, keeping her warm. "You've been very withdrawn lately."

Silence.

"Is it because you miss Kagome?" The young girl saw the raised eyebrow of the inu youkai and chuckled. But when she spoke, her voice held all the concern she felt for her guardian. "If you miss her so much, why don't you go see her?"

"Things are becoming complicated."

"What's complicated? You love her and she loves you. You both want to be together. Seems pretty simple to me."

Sessho-maru looked down at the girl cuddled next to him. Was it really that simple? Was Rin's simplistic view of life really the answer? "I don't…love…Kagome."

Rin sat up abruptly and turned shocked eyes on her guardian. "You don't?" She studied the demon before her and slowly, she smiled. "Oh, I see now. You don't realize yet."

"Excuse me?"

"You obviously care for Kagome, yes? You want to be with her. Not just physically either. You enjoy her company, and I know you worry about her safety as she's looking for the jewel shards."

""I know all these things, Rin."

"But what you fail to grasp is that all these things add up to one conclusion. You love Kagome." She waited and gazed into the golden eyes, until finally, she saw the recognition.

Sessho-maru brushed back some of Rin's hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "How did you get so smart about such things?"

"One of us has to be, my Lord." He lightly pushed her away and snorted at her comment, Rin giggling at his reaction. "So you're leaving, right?"

Sessho-maru gazed up at the stars. "I suppose I am."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru waited a safe distance away, waiting for Kagome to wake up and go for her ritual early morning walk. Once he'd decided he was willing to give Kagome what she wanted, he'd raced out into the night to find her. It didn't take him as long as he thought and now he would have to sit for several hours and wait for her to wake up and it was driving him crazy.

He surveyed the camp, calculating his chances of sweeping in and kidnapping her. Miroku and Sango could be easily bypassed. They were snuggled together and didn't possess any demon awareness. But Inu-yasha…..he would be able to sense and smell Sessho-maru. But what if Kagome came to him?

Sessho-maru took up position and tossed the first of three nuts at the sleeping priestess. The second one brought her out of sleep and she sat up looking around. The third nut was wrapped with a few strands of his hair and he made sure to toss it when she was looking in his general direction.

Kagome held the nut in her hand and looked back in the direction in which it came. _Sessho-maru_. She silently got up and walked away from camp. As she walked through the forest looking around, strong arms grabbed her from behind and whisked her away.

They came to a stop a few miles away at a cave Sessho-maru had previously scouted before waking Kagome. He put her down and pinned her against the wall, his lips crushing hers. She responded immediately, her hands roaming over his back, soft moans escaping between kisses. He had planned on this going slower, wanting to make love to her, worship her, let her know physically how much he loved her. But once he had her in his arms, he lost all control. He kissed down her neck as he expertly released her miko attire with a few tugs. Kagome was working on Sessho-maru's shirt when she felt the teeth graze her neck. She gasped and tried to pull away from Sessho-maru, but the demon only held on tighter and brought her down on top of him as he landed on a pile of bedding he'd placed there. He held her face in his hands, holding back her hair and gazing into her brilliant green eyes.

"I told you I would not mark you until I could give you everything you wanted." He saw the tear slide down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you, Kagome. I pledge all that I am to you. You have my heart, my body and my soul. You have become my life."

Kagome tried to hold back the tears, but one managed to escape. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Aishiteru, Sessho-maru."

He pulled her lips down to his and rolled over, loving the feel of her under him. He kissed and licked down her neck, the taste of her erasing all coherent thought. He let his fangs graze the skin at the base of her neck and he felt her shudder beneath him. He licked her once more before letting his fangs pierce her skin. Kagome gasped and clutched at Sessho-maru, arching her body up to his. Sessho-maru licked away the blood and growled as he took complete possession of Kagome, and giving all of himself to her in return.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome was wandering along the stream's bank, enjoying the early morning peace and quiet. She was looking forward to getting back to Musashi and some well-earned rest. They'd been traveling through the eastern territory for over a month now and they were all worn out.

Kagome found a good place to stop and bathe and she quickly stripped and waded in until she was waist deep in the cold water. She washed her body and began to wash her hair when she heard a noise coming from the shore, somewhere close to where her bag and clothes were. She raised her head and looked around, but didn't see or hear anything else so she went back to cleaning her hair. Once she finished rinsing off, she waded back to shore and as she reached for her towel, she saw a white blur out of the corner of her eye and before she could register what was happening, she found herself in a vise grip being carried off into the trees.

Kagome screamed but she soon found a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Everything was moving so quickly, she didn't know who or what had her. When they came to a stop, she opened her eyes to find herself pinned against a tree, staring into the smiling golden eyes of Sessho-maru.

"Baka! You scared the----"

Sessho-maru ended her tirade before it could start with a deep kiss. When he ended the kiss and pulled back, he saw no signs of her anger. "It was kind of you to be waiting for me naked and wet. Very convenient too." He let his grip on her upper arm go and slowly slid his hand over to cup her breast.

Kagome held the demon's gaze and let out a small gasp when he pinched her nipple hard. "What are you doing here?"

Sessho-maru leaned in and whispered into her ear, his deep velvety voice a caress all its own, "I thought that was obvious."

Kagome smiled and brought her hand up to his hip, the other still pinned against the tree. "I've missed you too." She nuzzled his cheek and he turned toward her again and kissed her, the telltale low growl beginning in his throat. Kagome tried to talk to him through the kissing, "Let my other hand go. Let me hold you."

Sessho-maru pulled back, a smile on his face, "No. As a matter of fact..." He reached down and grabbed her free hand from his hip and pinned it behind her back with the other using one hand, his other hand free to do whatever it pleased. "Much better."

Sessho-maru kissed the priestess and let his hand slide down her body until it reached the warm mound between her legs. Kagome moaned and began to squirm from the pleasure. She felt his lips and tongue trail down her neck, his fangs lightly grazing her flesh, sending shivers down her spine. "Sessho-maru…" Her voice was pleading, and she heard Sessho-maru's deep chuckle.

"You're not going anywhere, nisou. Not until I'm done with you."

And suddenly he entered her without warning and Kagome cried out. Sessho-maru growled and kissed her again, his desire fed by her whimpering and feeble struggling.

They were both so caught up in the pleasure, neither noticed Inu-yasha's approach.

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Ok kiddies, let's see what Inu-yasha has to say about Kagome's relationship with Sessho-maru. We all know how level-headed the hanyou is, so I'm sure it will be a calm discussion. Hehehehe……

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 8**

Inu-yasha woke up again for the fifth time since trying to go to sleep. He noticed Kagome was gone, out for her early morning walk no doubt. _Maybe I should find her and clear the air between us. I was stupid and should just apologize_. Over the past months he'd come to truly care for her and he wasn't going to lose everything they'd built up over a kiss. He would just have to live with Kagome as his friend. For now. He was sure that if he just gave her some time, she would come to care for him as much as he cared for her. He stood up and stretched before taking a deep breath and locating the direction in which Kagome had gone, and in a blur of red and white, he was gone.

As he approached the shore of the stream he saw her bag, clothes and towel, but no Kagome. He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. "Kagome? You around?" He smelled the air again and caught her scent coming from further up the riverbed. And there was another scent too. He grabbed her stuff and shoved it in the bag, throwing it over his shoulders before heading further up the river. As he flitted along he smelled the air again and when he realized who the other scent belonged to, he felt a tightness in his chest. _Sessho-maru!_ _If he's hurt her I'll rip him apart!_

As Inu-yasha tracked down Kagome's scent, he heard her cry out and then a growl. When he reached the two, he looked on in horror. _He's raping her_! Inu-yasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga,

"Let her go you bastard!"

At the sound of Inu-yasha's voice, they froze. Sessho-maru pulled back from Kagome's neck, calm golden eyes meeting stunned green eyes.

"I said let her go now you depraved piece of shit!"

His eyes still fixed on Kagome, he slowly backed away a few steps, pulling his pants up and tying them. He offered his shirt to Kagome to cover herself. "This is not what you think, Inu-yasha. I am not hurting Kagome." He turned to face his brother, his face calm, showing no emotion. "As you can see, she is unharmed."

Inu-yasha looked over at Kagome who was still leaning against the tree, panting, flushed, with Sessho-maru's shirt barely covering her naked body. Inu-yasha looked from Kagome to Sessho-maru and back again.

"Kagome. Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, Inu-yasha. Sessho-maru wasn't attacking me. It's ok." She took a few steps past Sessho-maru, toward Inu-yasha, "Just calm down and put Tetsusaiga away please. I can explain everything." She came to a stop a few feet from the confused half-demon and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him sheath his sword. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but---"

"Tell me what? What's going on---" Suddenly Inu-yasha's eyes went wide with realization. "You and --?" His voice had lost its anger, and now carried all his confusion, hurt and disbelief. "How--?" He took a step towards Kagome. "Why--?" He took another step and was now standing inches away from Kagome, his eyes pleading with her to tell him this was just a nightmare.

Kagome didn't know what to say. One hand clutched at the collar of the shirt as if it would protect her from this horrible situation. "Inu-yasha…." She reached out for his hand and as their fingers entwined she felt him trembling. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. But we were getting along so well I didn't want to ruin it."

Inu-yasha felt the demonic pulse course through his body at Kagome's touch. His eyes took in the full picture of a half naked Kagome in Sessho-maru's shirt, and Sessho-maru himself standing off to the side, unflinching in his calmness. As Inu-yasha's eyes raked over Kagome, he saw a small trickle of blood make its way down from her neck. His eyes widened and the pulse became stronger. _No…he...he marked her. Kagome…._His heart began to beat faster. His breathing became heavy and he emitted a low growl. He bared his fangs in a menacing smile and tightened his grip on Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, get away from him!"

Sessho-maru called out the warning too late. As Kagome turned towards the shouted warning in confusion, using his lightening speed Inu-yasha slashed Kagome's throat with his razor-sharp claws. He let Kagome drop where she stood and stared down at her as she lay bleeding to death, gasping her last few breathes. When he looked up for his brother, wanting to kill the bastard, all he saw was a flash of golden eyes and the slash of a silver blade. Sessho-maru had plunged Tokijin right through Inu-yasha's midsection. The surprised half demon fell to the ground, his blood starting to mix with Kagome's in the soil.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Sessho-maru felt for a pulse but there was none. He stood up, still shaking in anger and waiting for the death apparitions to show. Once he saw the little gremlin-type creatures, he drew the Tenseiga and slashed across Kagome's body, destroying the harbingers. Kagome's body glowed bright yellow, and when the light died down, there lay Kagome, alive, with no visible signs of injury. Sessho-maru sheathed the sword and for the first time, thanked his father for the gift he'd thought useless all these years. He bent down and picked her up, careful not to jostle her.

Sessho-maru looked down at his brother, knowing that he wasn't dead, and not caring whether he lived or died. He left his brother to his fate and raced back to his fortress with the unconscious priestess.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He heard Sessho-maru scream Kagome's name. He was face down on the ground and he could smell the overwhelming stench of his own blood mixed with Kagome's_. What have I done? Did I just kill Kagome?_ He felt a small gust of air and knew that Sessho-maru had taken Kagome away. He closed his eyes, his body willing him to fall into the waiting blackness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He was aware of people talking. They sounded upset and confused. He tried to open his eyes, speak, something, anything to let them know he wasn't worth their concern and to just leave him but he felt his body being handled gently and he fell back into the blackness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The first time Inu-yasha opened his eyes after his confrontation with Kagome he found himself in familiar surroundings. He was in Kaede's dwelling. He recognized the smell before he opened his eyes to see the warm, semi-dark room he was accustomed to sleeping in whenever they visited the village. He tried to get up but his body refused. He turned his head to stare at the fire and saw Shippo sleeping across the room, snuggled into a little ball of fur.

_What will they do when I tell them that I killed Kagome?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He blinked his eyes open again and this time it was light out and Kaede was in the room, preparing something over the fire with Shippo watching with rapt attention.

"Good, you're awake."

The calm, relieved voice of Kaede was like a knife in his heart.

"Inu-yasha?" Shippo bounded over to his side and hugged him around the neck tightly. "I'm so glad you're awake! We were so worried! How do you feel, can I get you anything we're making up some medicine for you right now and Sango and Miroku should be back soon they've been out looking for Kagome." At this last part the little fox youkai stopped and took a deep breath, his whole countenance and voice falling at the mention of Kagome. "She's been missing for a week now. We were hoping that when you woke up you could tell us what happened."

Inu-yasha looked into the sad and desperate eyes of the young kitsune for the briefest of moments before looking away at the ceiling.

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Just that. She's gone. Tell Sango and Miroku to stop looking."

"Inu-yasha……?"

Kaede's question was interrupted by Shippo's rant. He grabbed Inu-yasha's ear tails as he stood on his chest and screamed at him.

"What do you mean 'gone'! I want a better explanation, Inu-yasha! Who took her? Why did they kidnap Kagome? Stop laying here like some worthless animal! Get up! We have to go rescue her, Inu-yasha! You have to go get Kagome back!"

Inu-yasha just lay there, dead golden eyes meeting the hysterical kitsune's which were now overflowing with tears. Kaede eventually grabbed Shippo and held him tight against her, petting him, soothing him, as she had done every night since they found a half-dead Inu-yasha in the woods and brought him to her home.

"Inu-yasha…..I understand that whatever happened was traumatic, but we need to know what happened to you and Kagome and we need to go rescue her. Now you rest up and take this medicine. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

As Kaede left the room, she heard a choked sob from Inu-yasha and for the first time since he arrived, she was more worried about the hanyou than she was about Kagome.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sango and Miroku arrived later that night looking tired and distraught. They sat down and gratefully accepted the food offered by Kaede.

"Did you find anything?"

Miroku looked to Sango who just hung her head. The monk sighed and put the bowl of food down, suddenly losing his appetite.

"No. There's no trace of Kagome. How's Inu-yasha?"

"He woke up this afternoon."

"And?"

"Did he say anything? What happened?"

"Can we talk to him?"

Kaede waved her hands, gesturing for Sango and Miroku to calm down. She took a sip of her tea and stared into the fire.

"I fear he has nothing good to say." Miroku and Sango waited for the old woman to continue. They knew this was just as hard on her as it was for them. "He said for you to stop looking for Kagome. He said she's gone."

"Gone?"

"No…." Sango covered her mouth and tears began to fall. She had managed to keep herself from crying since they found Inu-yasha a week ago. She had to be strong for all of them. Crying wasn't going to find Kagome. But now…. She felt strong arms envelope her and she let herself be held, leaning into the strong body next to her for support.

"Kaede, what did he man by 'gone'? Was she kidnapped?"

"He hasn't said anything else. I am afraid I must think the worst if he's telling us to call off the search."

"She can't be dead. She just can't be. Miroku….she can't be…."

Miroku held Sango tightly and let her cry. He eventually managed to guide her back to the bedroom and put her to bed, promising to check in on her later. As he made his way back to Kaede, he passed Inu-yasha's room and heard a small noise. He stopped and listened closely. Once he realized what it was, he entered the darkened room and whispered into the darkness.

"Inu-yasha?"

He saw movement from the far corner where the bed was laid out. It appeared Inu-yasha was sitting up, propped up in the corner of the room.

"Go away."

Miroku cringed at the voice. It was strangled with sadness. He had indeed heard crying coming Inu-yasha's room. He cautiously made his way into the room and sat on the floor, several feet away from Inu-yasha.

"I just want to talk, Inu-yasha."

"Go. Away."

"What happened with Kagome, Inu-yasha? Where is she? Who hurt you?"

More strangled noises came from the dark corner and Miroku tried to make out the figure as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. But all he could currntly see was the white bandages on Inu-yasha's midsection.

"I told Kaede……she's gone. Kagome….she's……"

"Are you trying to tell me that Kagome is dead?"

He could see Inu-yasha shaking his head back and forth and he realized that Inu-yasha had two fistfuls of his own hair.

"I saw her…..she was…..how could she….?"

"What, Inu-yasha? What was Kagome doing?"

"She…..they were…..no. No, no, no, no!"

Miroku reached out for Inu-yasha as he began to bang his head against the wall. He pulled the hysterical half demon to him tightly and they fell to the floor. Miroku managed to quiet Inu-yasha down, but not before he had secured Inu-yasha with his arms around his chest and his legs wrapped around the half demon's to keep him from thrashing around.

"It's ok, Inu-yasha. Now I want you to calmly tell me what happened."

Inu-yasha felt an eerie calmness settle over him. He felt empty inside. He knew he had to confess his horrendous crime. Perhaps it was better to do it now, in the dark, with Miroku acting as his witness. He was prepared to be hated and punished and he knew he deserved whatever befell him.

"I killed, Kagome." He felt the monk's body go stiff but he continued. "I found her in the woods with Sessho-maru. They're lovers. She'd been lying to me the whole time. Even after I told her I loved her, she still lied to me. When I saw her standing there….half naked in his shirt, a fresh mark on her neck…..I snapped. Ireached out and slashed her throat. Sessho-maru ran me through with his sword and took Kagome away. Like I said…..she's gone."

Miroku lay there, listening to the calm voice describe how he killed the woman he professed to love. He let go of Inu-yasha and lay on his back, staring unseeing up at the ceiling. _How can this be? Please let this be some nightmare. Kagome is dead? Murdered by Inu-yasha_? He suddenly felt sick and Miroku sprang to his feet and raced for the bathroom.

Inu-yasha lay there, tears running down his cheeks as he stared blankly into the darkness.

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 9**

It all happened so fast, she never saw what happened. But she did feel it. She heard Sessho-maru call out to her and she turned to see the normally composed youkai looking at her with wide golden eyes full of panic and fear. And in that instant she too became scared, but she didn't have time to discover the source of Sessho-maru's fear because suddenly she felt a sharp burning sensation across her throat and then she was falling. She didn't remember hitting the ground, nor did she know what caused her to fall. Her next recalled memory was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out. Then she saw Inu-yasha standing above her, a bloody claw clenched tight to his heart. _Inu-yasha…..did you…..kill me?_

Kagome woke up gasping and clutching at her throat, calling out Inu-yasha's name. Sessho-maru was by her side in an instant, holding her tightly as she broke down in hysterics.

"He…..Inu-yasha…..he killed me, didn't he! He ripped out….his claws, I saw them….they were bloody….it was my blood…."

"Shhhh….Kagome, please, you're alright now. You're safe with me at the fortress and Inu-yasha is nowhere to be found. "

"Why am I alive?"

"I used Tenseiga to revive you. I will never lose you, nisou. Now please, just---"

"He killed me…..he killed me….Inu-yasha, why? Why did you kill me?"

Sessho-maru could hear the rise in pitch in Kagome's voice and she wasn't calming down. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks in a steady stream; she was shaking and unresponsive to his comments. Sessho-maru had no choice but to call for Jaken to sedate her. He sat there, stroking her hair, listening to the small, steady sound of her breathing. It was a sound he would never take for granted again. In the blink of an eye, he had lost Kagome. The one creature he loved most in this world and would sacrifice anything for, had, in that brief moment, been taken away from him.

He stood up in one swift move, fists clenched and jaw tight. _I don't know if you're dead or not, Inu-yasha, but you had better hope you are. If I ever see you again, I will make you regret having ever been born_.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been a week since Inu-yasha had killed Kagome in a fit of rage and every time she fell asleep, she woke up grasping at her throat and screaming. Sessho-maru had to have her sedated a few times just to calm her down, while other times he would just hold her and let her cry until she finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

She had argued with Sessho-maru about what to do about Inu-yasha. They didn't know if he was dead or alive and Sessho-maru wanted to find him and make sure he could confidently say the hanyou was dead. Kagome begged him not to kill his half-brother.

"How can you ask me to not kill the being who murdered you!"

Kagome flinched at Sessho-maru's raised voice and looked off to the side, focusing on the bookcase on the opposite wall. "I don't think illing inuyasha will solve anything."

"Then what would you have me do? Let you return to him as if nothing happened, hoping he's learned his lesson?"

Kagome sighed and stood up, heading for the frustrated inu, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes as strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. "If Inu-yasha is dead, then there's no need to worry about him. And if he's alive…" She pulled back and looked into the golden eyes, "…he will come looking for me. And then, I will decide whether or not I want revenge. But he killed **_me_**, so if any revenge is to be taken, it will be done by **_me_**."

Sessho-maru listened to Kagome calmly explain her feelings on the matter. He could do nothing but honor her request. He wouldn't argue with her anymore. "As you wish."

"Thank you." She placed her head back against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "May I make another request?" When she didn't hear any reply, she continued on, "Will you take a message to Kaede for me, please? I doubt they know any details and are probably worried about me."

"Of course."

Kagome lifted her head and kissed the exposed skin offered by Sessho-maru's tunic. Her hands started to slowly make their way from around his waist, snaking their way up his stomach to his chest where they started to unbutton the tunic. Strong hands gripped her hips and a low growl could be heard. As the two indulged in each other, their minds were cleared of their troubles, their only thoughts of each other.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Sessho-maru approached the old woman's dwelling his body was tense and his senses were working overtime trying to detect any trace of his half brother. His relief at not sensing Inu-yasha's presence was short-lived as a young woman emerged from the dwelling, bringing with her a weak lingering scent. _Inu-yasha. So you still live, hanyou?_

Sango's eyes went wide at the sight of Sessho-maru. _Oh gods. Does he know? Is he here looking for her? Thank goodness Inu-yasha left two days ago_.

"S-S-Sessho-maru?"

"Greetings. I am here to see Kaede. Is she at home?"

Sango nodded her head mutely and Sessho-maru continued past her and into the dwelling. Suddenly he was stopped as Sango grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She looked up into the golden eyes and lost the words she wanted to say. _I can't. I'm not strong enough to tell him she's dead._ Her grip slowly loosened and she let him pass, only to follow silently.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kaede sat across from the inu youkai, tea gripped tightly with both hands. From the moment Sessho-maru entered the main room she'd been dreading either of them speaking. But after the greetings, she and Sango silently prepared the tea and Sessho-maru patiently waited. But now, there was nothing left to do but to give Sessho-maru the horrible news.

"I come bearing a message from Kagome."

Both women gasped and Sango dropped her tea. She was completely unaware of the hot liquid until Sessho-maru offered her a handkerchief that he retrieved from his sleeve. As she dabbed at her lap, she looked to Kaede for her voice.

"A m-message? From Kagome? When did you see her last?"

"I left her at my fortress this morning. Why do you ask?" Sessho-maru instantly became suspicious. _Is it possible Inu-yasha is on his way to see Kagome? Could he be that insane_?

"Today? But Inu-yasha…..he said…."

"What about Inu-yasha?"

Sango winced at the venom in Sessho-maru's voice.

"He…he said…."

"Inu-yasha said he killed Kagome."

Sessho-maru calmly placed his tea down in front of him and sat back, addressing the two bewildered women before him.

"He is correct. He did kill Kagome. He killed her in a fit of rage when he found out that we were mates. In return I ran him through. Then I used Tenseiga to revive Kagome and I took her home to recover, leaving that worthless hanyou to his fate."

"She's….Kagome's alive?"

Sango felt tears of shock and relief rolling down her cheeks. "She's alive! I have to tell Miroku!" The young woman disappeared out the door crying and laughing at the same time.

"Please forgive an old woman. I was still recovering from the shock of Kagome's death and now I'm being told she's alive."

Sessho-maru nodded and patiently waited as Kaede collected herself and took a few sips of tea.

"You said you were here to deliver a message?"

"Yes. She apologizes for making you worry for so long but she's been having great difficulty dealing with what happened between her and Inu-yasha."

"I cannot begin to imagine what tortures she is enduring." They sat in silence for several minutes before Kaede spoke again. "I am sure that she is grateful to have you by her side at such a difficult time."

Sessho-maru caught the implication of Kaede's statement and he was not surprised. Kagome had already told him that Sango knew about them but he was assured that the demon slayer would keep their secret. He found Kagome's trust well placed.

"I would do anything for her."

Kaede nodded her head and took another sip of tea. "Finding love in this world can sometimes prove very difficult. I am happy for you both and wish you all the joys life can offer."

"Thank you. I will pass along your message but I'm sure she'd like to hear it from you personally. Hopefully she will feel well enough to return soon."

"I will be happy to see her whenever she returns. Please take car of her, Sessho-maru. And thank you for delivering her message. Our hearts were breaking a little more each day we believed her dead."

Sessho-maru nodded and rose to take his leave and return to Kagome. But just as he was about to exit, he turned his profile towards Kaede.

"Where is Inu-yasha?" Neither spoke for a few tense moments. "I promised Kagome I would not kill him and I have no intentions of breaking that promise."

"He left two days ago. He told Miroku he killed Kagome and then he left without saying a word."

"I see."

Sessho-maru slipped silently out of the dwelling and into the forest, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the dark figure on the roof watching his every move.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He was quickly approaching Kaede's dwelling when he saw Sango running, crying and laughing, calling for Miroku. _What's going on with her?_ As he changed direction and started to follow the demon slayer he caught the barest of scents in the air and his pursuit halted. _Sessho-maru_. He doubled back and headed for Kaede's. He silently lowered himself to the roof and his sensitive inu ears caught the conversation going on below him as it floated up from the open window.

"_You said you were here to deliver a message?"_

"_Yes. She apologizes for making you worry for so long but she's been having great difficulty dealing with what happened between her and Inu-yasha."_

Inu-yasha's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. _She's alive? Kagome….Thank the gods…..but how? _ As his mind struggled to comprehend how the woman he killed survived, words spoken by a soft commanding voice reached his ears.

"_I promised Kagome I would not kill him and I have no intentions of breaking that promise."_

Inu-yasha's chest tightened. _She doesn't want me dead? Is it possible? Could she truly forgive me? _ His body tensed and he lowered himself flush with the roof, clinging to the shadows as Sessho-maru exited the dwelling and disappeared into the forest.

_Kagome…._

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome was wandering the orchard, gathering some fruit, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. She had sat on the windowsill, watching the sun rise, hoping Sessho-maru would wake up, but he didn't so much as bat an eyelash. _He's been so worried about me, he hasn't been taking care of himself. He's exhausted. I'll let him sleep and go gather some fruit for breakfast_. So Kagome went to the orchard by herself. This was the first morning she had woken up without screaming, reliving the awful memory of the feeling of Inu-yasha's claws ripping through her flesh. Kagome shuddered at the ghost sensation and continued to wander the orchard, choosing some select fruit for the day's meals.

Kagome stood on the small step stool and stretched for a piece of fruit that was way out on the end of a branch. Her fingertips were brushing the fruit, and when she took that extra reach, she fell from the stool. As she braced for the impact, she found herself caught in strong arms. She looked up, expecting to see Sessho-maru looking down at her. Instead, she found herself face to face with Inu-yasha.

Kagome froze, terrified. "I-I-Inu…." She was so scared she couldn't even say his name. Her body began to tremble and she felt tears streaming down her face. The half demon placed her upright on her feet and took a few steps back. Kagome's legs buckled under her and she sank to the ground.

Inu-yasha saw the terror in Kagome's eyes and his chest hurt. He had hoped to come here and speak to her in private, apologize and promise her anything she wanted if only she would return to him. But seeing her now, his hopes of getting Kagome back were quickly diminishing.

"Kagome…I won't hurt you. I swear." Inu-yasha sat down, his eyes still fixed on Kagome. "I came here to apologize. I know that saying I'm sorry isn't going to make things any better." Inu-yasha began to breakdown and Kagome's image became blurry. "I don't know what else to do, Kagome. Please…please forgive me." He was fully crying now, his face in his hands. "I'll do anything you ask. Just…don't…."

"Go away." Her voice was a whisper in the early morning quiet.

"Huh?" Inu-yasha looked up at the small voice.

"Go away." Her voice was a bit louder, a little more forceful. "Now."

"Kagome…no. Please don't just send me away." He started to crawl towards her and she jumped up, her eyes sparking and her hand glowing with spirit energy. She had a piece of fruit in her hand and it was charged. She could turn anything into a weapon, and if that piece of fruit hit him, it would actually cause some damage.

"Leave now or I will let Sessho-maru do what he's wanted to do ever since you…..you ki…killed me."

Inu-yasha stayed there on his knees, pleading with Kagome. He had no pride left. He had nothing left but a small glimmer in his heart that Kagome would forgive him. But the priestess was having none of it.

"I told Sessho-maru that I didn't want you killed. That this was partly my fault." She let the piece of fruit fly and watched as it struck Inu-yasha. He fell backwards holding his shoulder. "But seeing you here, I realize how crazy I must have sounded to him. Why should I protect my **_murderer_**!"

Kagome reached out and broke a small branch off a nearby tree. "You killed me, you bastard!" She lunged at the shocked half demon, the stick charged and raised for a strike. Inu-yasha's first instinct was to run. But then he realized that this was what he deserved. He had killed Kagome and now it was only fitting that she kill him in return.

Kagome felt the stick pierce the demon's flesh and it kept going, urged on by her momentum, until it had completely run through Inu-yasha's body. She lay there on Inu-yasha, still grasping the stick, panting, the feel of warm blood covering her hand and beginning to soak through her clothes. She scrambled up, kneeling next to the dying half demon. Golden eyes looked up at her and she saw tears flowing back into white hair. Inu-yasha reached up and with a small smile on his face, he caressed Kagome's cheek.

"I do love you, Kagome. And I understand. I hope…" Inu-yasha spasmed in pain and rolled to his side, spitting up some blood. "I hope…he makes you happy."

"Why, Inu-yasha? Why didn't you move! Why did you---"

Inu-yasha reached up and placed two fingers over her lips to stop the hysterical rant he could hearwas coming.

"It was the least….I could do...for…..what I….did to you…..Please….Kagome….just be….happy….please…."

Kagome stared in horror as Inu-yasha's eyes unfocused and he became very still.

"Inu….yasha?" She reached out a trembling hand and laid it on his chest. "Oh god, no. No…Inu-yasha! No!" Kagome grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. She was now crying uncontrollably and screaming at the unresponsive body. "You can't die! Inu-yasha! Wake up damn you! INU-YASHA!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru's brow furrowed in his sleep. The powerful youkai could sense something was wrong. As his subconscious fought to wake him, a heart-rending scream and a wave of spirit energy ripped through the air and he sat bolt upright, all his senses alive and searching for answers. He immediately noticed Kagome was not beside him and jumped up to search for her. As he strode through the hallways to check the kitchen and the library for his mate, he heard Jaken yelling in the distance.

"My Lord! My Lord! Come quick!"

The toad youkai came to a crashing halt into Sessho-maru's leg as he rounded a corner. He righted himself quickly and bowed to his master.

"Jaken, what is it? Is Kagome safe?"

"I don't know my lord. One of the servants just reported seeing Inu-yasha in the orchard a few moments ago. Nobody has seen Lady Kagome, my lord."

Like a silver lightning bolt, Sessho-maru was gone and reappeared in the orchard a few seconds later. He was immediately assaulted by the smell of sweet fruit and blood. As he tried to determine the direction the smell of the blood was coming from, his ears picked up the sound of crying.

He raced through the rows of trees and finally came upon a scene he would remember for the rest of his days. Kagome, kneeling on the ground, bent over Inu-yasha's body, crying and speaking quietly. As he slowly approached, his sensitive ears started to pick up what she was saying. Her tone was that of a storyteller, reliving fond memories for her audience. But Sessho-maru was quite certain her audience could not hear her words.

"….and you were so mad but you deserved it. I remember another time when we were arguing and you picked me up and threw me into a lake." She let out a weak chuckle as she brushed some hair from Inu-yasha's face. "I got sick afterwards and you…." Kagome's voice broke and became choked with emotion once again. "….you felt so bad, you….you took care of me. Oh god, Inu-yasha, this wasn't supposed to happen! Why did it come to this? Why!" Kagome laid her forehead on Inu-yasha's stomach and cried, unaware of her approaching mate.

When Sessho-maru heard Kagome's voice change he stopped. He was about twenty feet away. Although he showed a calm outwards appearance, inside he was in turmoil. _He's dead. How is it that Inu-yasha is dead? Could Kagome have killed him? Or did he do it himself out of guilt? _Out of all the thoughts and emotions assaulting him, none of them carried any regret for the death of his brother. They had never known anything but animosity between them their whole lives. Not even in death, did that fade.

Sessho-maru waited for Kagome's current crying fit to die down before he spoke. He made sure his voice was soft and caring, so as not to upset or startle her.

"Kagome. What has happened?"

At the sound of Sessho-maru's soothing voice, Kagome's body stiffened. Suddenly, her grief over Inu-yasha's death was being pushed aside for another emotion. Fear. She had just killed her mate's half brother and even though they'd never been close, surely he would not be able to forgive her for such a despicable act.

When Kagome did not answer or move, Sessho-maru came a few steps closer and Kagome let out a small whimper and flinched away just slightly, leaving him no choice but to stop.

"Kagome. It's me. Won't you please let me approach?"

Still no response other than a whimper. Sessho-maru wasn't known for his patience, but he'd found that ever since Rin became his traveling companion, that he did indeed possess patience. But only for her. And now Kagome. So he stood there for several long, silent minutes, then tried again.

"Kagome. Will you look at me? I'm worried about you. Please look up so I may know you are alright."

He saw her eyes moving, darting about as if in thought. Then she turned her face towards him, without leaning up. Her normally beautiful and happy face was pale and streaked with tears and blood. Her eyes were wide and he could see they were red from all her crying. She's _not in shock, that's good. But she's terrified. Could she be fearful of me? But why?_They remained staring at each other for a few tense moments until Kagome whispered a strangled plea.

"Please….don't hate me."

Sessho-maru started to approach Kagome again and she scrambled backwards, away from Inu-yasha's body and away from Sessho-maru. She sat there, leaning back on her hands and gazing up at the youkai who was now beside his dead brother's body, looking down upon it with great disinterest. When he turned his attention back to Kagome and approached her, she didn't try to run away this time. He squatted down in front of her and reached out a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. Kagome flinched and looked away before he even made contact.

"Nisou….I could never turn away from you. You are my mate. Remember what that meant? We live for each other. We belong to each other. I cannot live without you."

Kagome slowly turned to face Sessho-maru and he could see the fear receding, and found her staring at him, alost look in her watery eyes.

"Don't you understand? I killed Inu-yasha."

"Did he attack you?"

"N-no. He…he saved me from a fall."

"So his death was an accident?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I killed him. I drove a stick through his heart."

Sessho-maru could see he was losing Kagome again as her eyes welled up and lost their focus. He reached out and hugged her to him tightly. He was surprised she allowed him to do it, but he was grateful. His first priority was to take care of Kagome. Then he would dispose of Inu-yasha's body. He buried his nose in Kagome's hair and inhaled deeply. He needed to drown the smell of blood and death and he knew of no better way than to drown in his mate's scent.

As Kagome let herself be embraced by Sessho-maru, she felt a certain calm wash over her. She didn't know where it came from, but she let her body relax and closed her eyes. The scene began to play back in her head and she mumbled a narrative against Sessho-maru's chest.

"I was picking fruit….I just wanted to bring you breakfast in bed….." Sessho-maru squeezed Kagome a little tighter and stroked her hair, hoping it would help her in some small way. "I fell from the ladder and he caught me. He wanted….begged….for forgiveness…..I just wanted him to leave…..why wouldn't he just leave?...I was so angry….But he still wouldn't leave. He just kneeled there…and let me….and then he told me he loved me and wanted me to be happy….those were his last words."

Sessho-maru listened with morbid fascination as Kagome told of her confrontation with Inu-yasha and his last moments before death.

"Please don't hate me."

Sessho-maru cupped Kagome's face and brought it up to his own, pressing his lips to hers as hard as he dared. When he pulled back to look at her, he saw so much fear it broke his heart. "I love you, nisou. You matter most to me in this world. Don't ever doubt that."

Kagome nodded and leaned in to rest her head against Sessho-maru's chest once again. They remained there for a few quiet moments then Sessho-maru stood up, cradling Kagome in his arms. In a flash of silver they were back in their bedroom. He led her over to the bed and helped her to lie down, covering her still trembling form withblankets up to her chin. He brushed back her hair and spoke to her in a quiet, soothing tone.

"You stay right here and I'll bring you something to help you rest, alright?" Kagome grabbed his arm and that panicked look returned.

"Please. Just stay with me."

Sessho-marucouldn't refuse. She had already expressed her fear that he would hate her and leave her because she killed Inu-yasha. He caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Of course, nisou. Anything you want."

He slipped under the covers and lay next to Kagome, enveloping her within his arms. It didn't take long for Kagome to fall asleep. Her mind and body had gone through a very traumatic experience and needed to recuperate. But subconsciously she would not let go of Sessho-maru. For several hours he tried to leave Kagome to rest and go take care of his brother's dead body, but she would whimper and clutch at him so he stayed. Finally, after many failed attempts, he escaped. He placed a tender kiss on Kagome's forehead and left to take care of Inu-yasha's body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru made his way to the orchard. He left instructions with Jaken that nobody was to enter the orchard without his permission and he was to be alerted as soon as Kagome woke up. By the time he entered the orchard, the early morning mist had burned away and he was able to easily return to where he had found Kagome bent over Inu-yasha's body earlier that morning. He stopped as he turned into a new row of trees and saw a pile of red and white up ahead. _Inu-yasha_.

He was standing over the body in a heartbeat, his golden eyes taking in the whole picture of his brother's death. The half-demon lay on his back with a broken off tree limb sticking out of his chest. His silvery hair was splayed all around, stained pink in spots with his blood. His face looked…..peaceful.

"I have learned to live with your existence through the years and would have never bothered with you again. But you were stupid enough to kill my mate. The one person in this world I pledged my very soul to. You thought you could take her away?" Sessho-maru drew Tokijin and aimed it at the still figure. "I hope you and your priestess are happy in hell."

The sword glowed red as the inu youkai gathered enough energy to evaporate the dead half-demon.

"Sessho-maru, don't!"

He looked up to see Kagome running toward him and he lowered the sword as he made a mental note to throttle Jaken. The priestess stopped, a hand on his arm to steady herself as she caught her breath. "You can't…..do this….what about a funeral?" She straightened to look up at a very raised silver eyebrow. "I-I'm sure Kaede and the others….." She looked down at Inu-yasha and felt the panic and guilt building within her again. "They'll probably want to…..do something."

"What do you want to do, Kagome?"

She continued to look at the body, suddenly hating the color of red. "We'll take him back to Musashi. Kaede and the others can do what they feel is right."

"What about you?"

Horrified green eyes turned to him. "What about me?" Her voice became sharp, accusatory. "Do you think they're going to want anything to do with me after they find out what I did! Gods, I'll be lucky if they don't try to kill me!" She was crying again and her body was shaking. She tried falling to her knees but strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close.

"Do you truly believe your friends will blame you? Turn on you? Even after what he did?" His only answer was muffled crying and he squeezed a little tighter. "I can't promise you that things will be alright between you and your friends. But from what I know of them, they will not try and harm you."

Kagome just kept crying, and nothing Sessho-maru was saying was getting her to speak. Silently cursing his dead brother once again, he picked the priestess up and carried her back to bed, instructing Jaken to administer a sedative to keep her asleep while he left to visit Kaede in Musashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sessho-maru wasn't sure what he was going to say or even how to say it, but he knew that Kagome was in no condition to do it, so the task fell to him. Inu-yasha was his brother after all and if Kagome hadn't killed him, Sessho-maru surely would have eventually. He approached the small dwelling in broad daylight and wasn't surprised when the villagers took one look at him and fled. Typically he did not visit the village unless under the cover of darkness and he was well aware of the reputation he enjoyed among most humans.

He was about to knock on the dwelling to ask admittance when he heard the old woman's voice from within.

"Come in, Sessho-maru. I've been expecting you."

He silently entered and sat across from Kaede, giving the old woman a slight bow in greeting.

"Tell me what has happened. I was awakened by a scream that ripped through the spirit world."

"Inu-yasha is dead."

She sighed heavily and hung her head. "By your hand?"

"No. By Kagome's."

Kaede's head shot up and she stared in horror at the inu youkai sitting across from her. "That can't be. Why would she…..?"

"She stabbed him through the heart."

Sessho-maru studied the old woman as he spoke. From what Kagome had told him, Kaede had become a surrogate mother to all of them. And in the span of a week she had experienced the death of two of her "children". And even though she had regained one thanks to the Tenseiga, this latest was not granted that miracle. Inu-yasha was dead.

"From what Kagome has told me, Inu-yasha showed up begging for forgiveness. But Kagome still hadn't recovered from the shock of what he did to her and so when things escalated she attacked him. I am well acquainted with Kagome's and Inu-yasha's abilities. There was no way she would have been able to kill him unless he let her."

Kaede nodded weakly as she wiped away the steam of tears running down her cheeks. Sessho-maru looked away from the scene.He had no affection for the woman, he just felt like he was watching something too personal.

Kaede listened to the demon prince calmly explain the happenings of that morning as if reciting a list of supplies. He at least had the decency to turn his face away from her grief. Kaede shook her head, covering her face with her hands as the tears began to flow. She was too old for this kind of heartache. She'd never married and had children of her own. Inu-yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were her children. She wasn't supposed to outlive her children, much less witness them destroying each other.

"Where is he now?"

"My fortress. Kagome wishes to bring Inu-yasha back here so you and the others may hold whatever funeral rite you wish."

"And Kagome?"

"She is….resting. She was becoming hysterical at the thought of what you and the others would think of her so I sedated her. She hasn't slept well since her encounter with Inu-yasha a week ago."

"I could never forsake her. This whole disaster was not the fault of just one, or even two. We must all share in the blame for what has happened. They are our friends, children, lovers and we let them destroy each other. For that, we are all guilty."

Sessho-maru bowed his head and then stood to take his leave. As he raced back to Kagome, he considered Kaede's words. Were they truly all to blame? Could he have handled things differently to avoid this situation? What of her friends? Sango knew they were mates and yet she did not try to convince Kagome to confess her secret. He supposed the old woman was right. No one was blameless in this tragedy.

_To be continued…._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I just want to thank everyone who didn't yell at me and offered their understanding for Inu-yasha's death. I was worried about how people would react but I was very relieved not to get any hate mail. Thank you! This story has taken on a life of its own and I'm not really sure where it's goingso I hope you guys will hang in there until the end.

Thanks again for all your wonderful words and support and I apologize for taking so long to update.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 11**

Sessho-maru returned to his fortress to find Kagome gone. After recovering from his initial frozen state of panic, he began searching to grounds for his missing mate. He quickly came across Jaken who proceeded to run around in circles in a blind panic until he remembered something very important.

"My Lord! She left a note! Where is the note!"

Sessho-maru picked the toad youkai up by his collar and glared daggers into the petrified creature.

"Where. Did. She. Leave. The. Note."

"Uh, uh, uh….I, I,…."

"Jaken."

"AH! Your bedroom! I think it was in the bedroom!"

Sessho-maru returned to his bedroom and scanned the room, finally finding the note on the floor, obviously blown off the table by the open window.

_**Dearest,**_

_**I have gone to visit Rin to escape this place and the anxiety it causes. I cannot remain here without you when his body is still here. I am eagerly awaiting your return, my love.**_

_**Kagome**_

It didn't take Sessho-maru more than a few minutes to reach the nearby village. There he found Kagome and Rin laughing and talking as they played with a group of children. Kagome felt Sessho-maru's presence a few seconds before he appeared and as soon as he materialized, she was already running for him. She threw herself into his arms and he held her as tightly as he dared.

"I'm so happy you're back!"

"I missed you too, nisou." He pulled back and looked down into her shining green eyes. "It's good to see you smiling."

Kagome held onto his hand and led him over to Rin who greeted him in kind, followed by the children. Kagome couldn't stop the laughter as she watched a very uncomfortable Sessho-maru fight the urge to kick and toss the clamoring children away as they jumped up and down, chanting his name and grabbing at his clothes and hair.

"Rin."

The young girl managed to get her laughter under control enough to shoo the children away, promising them more stories about Sessho-maru once she was done visiting. Sessho-maru took a deep breath and turned to Kagome who was sitting down on a fallen tree, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve.

"So what did they say?"

Sessho-maru sat down next to his mate and put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, her body fitting perfectly within the crook of his arm, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Kaede is worried about you and hopes you will come back to the village when you are ready. It is as I said. She cares for you, Kagome, and does not blame you."

"What about Sango and the others?"

"I did not see them."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. After a few quiet moments she turned into Sessho-maru, burying her face in his chest and clutching a handful of his haori. Sessho-maru gathered Kagome into his lap and held her, remaining silent, sensing she had more to say.

"Will you…..will you stay with me for the funeral?"

"Of course. I will do anything you ask, nisou."

"K-Kagome?"

Both looked up at the sweet, hesitant voice to find Rin standing there, her normally happy face showing signs of her worry and sadness.

"Um….I'd like to go too. I-if that's ok with you. I know I didn't----"

Kagome held her arms out and Rin flew into them, the two women hugging each other tightly, crying.

"Thank you, Rin. That means so much to me. It would mean a great deal to me if you came with us."

Sessho-maru sat there as Kagome and Rin situated themselves in his lap, each one taking a thigh to sit on, their arms around his neck, hugging him close. He put his arms around the two women in his life and held tight, thankful for all that the gods had seen fit to grant him in his life.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru stared down at the corpse of his dead half brother. He'd instructed Jaken to place a spell on the body to keep it preserved, but he had no idea that the servant would take it upon himself to prepare the body. He had moved the body into the fortress, cleaning it and cleaning and repairing Inu-yasha's signature firerat haori. He laid the body out on a dais in a room by his own in the far corner of the fortress.

"He did a lovely job."

Sessho-maru turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway, hands clasped tightly. She smiled, weakly, at her mate and walked in to stand by his side, gazing down at the body of her friend.

"I saw him earlier this morning. he told me what he did and apologized for not being able to attend the funeral." Kagome let a soft chuckle free and reached out to hold Sessho-maru's hand. "He may drive us crazy at times, but he is a member of this family."

Sessho-maru stiffened and turned to face Kagome.

"Family?"

"Yes." Kagome stepped into her mate and laid her head upon his chest. "You, me, Rin and Jaken. We are a family. A bit of an odd family, but we are a family."

He placed a loving hand on Kagome's head and kissed the top of her head, lingering a few moments to enjoy her scent. He hoped that Kagome hadn't picked up on his momentary bout of panic at her words. When she mentioned family, the first thing that had popped into his head was that Kagome was pregnant. He was convinced that his heart stopped at that very moment. _We can never have a family in that sense. I won't allow it_. His gaze shifted to that of his dead half brother and his resolve became that much stronger. _I will not bring a half breed child into this world_.

Kagome sensed Sessho-maru's tension, but she couldn't place the source. She supposed he was still walking on eggshells around her after everything that had happened. _Can't say that I blame him_. She wrapped her arms around Sessho-maru and squeezed tight.

"As long as I have you by my side, I know everything will work out just fine."

Sessho-maru tilted Kagome's chin up and gave her a tender kiss.

"I shall always be with you, nisou."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was decided that Kagome and Rin would take Aun to Musashi village, and then the dragon would return and bring Sessho-maru and Inu-yasha. Kagome sat atop the dragon, her mind and heart in turmoil over seeing her friends for the first time, having to face them and confess her crime.

Suddenly she felt soft arms embrace her waist and hug her close as a weight settled into her back and between her shoulder blades.

"Everything will be fine, Kagome. You all love each other and that love will bring you through this."

Kagome placed a hand over the clasped hands on her stomach and smiled.

"Thank you, Rin. I hope you're right."

They arrived in the village a few hours later, landing on the outskirts so as not to alarm anyone. Kagome and Rin made their way to Kaede's dwelling, holding hands the whole way. Kagome was grateful for the young girl's presence and the comfort and strength she provided. As they cleared the small bridge over the stream, they saw a group of people waiting for them not far off. Sango, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all waiting, looking subdued.

Rin gave Kagome's hand a reassuring squeeze and proceeded forward, even as Kagome stumbled along with her.

"Good morning."

Rin bowed to the group and similar greetings were exchanged. Then all eyes turned to the woman in the miko clothes, her head bowed, free hand clenched tight.

Rin studied the group and became worried the longer everyone stood there, silent. Finally, Sango took a few hesitant steps forward until she was within a foot of Kagome. Rin could see how upset the woman was and wondered what she was going to do. She gave no indication of whether her emotions were due to sorrow or anger.

"K-Kagome?"

Rin squeezed the priestess's hand again and Kagome slowly looked up at her friend.

Sango cringed when she saw the fear within her friend's eyes. _It's as Kaede said. She really is terrified that we hate her._

Before Kagome could voice any response, Sango threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly, speaking into the ebony hair even as she started crying.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened! I'm so glad you came back! We've been so worried about you!"

Kagome immediately hugged her friend back, breaking down just as the other woman did.

"Oh, Sango, I was so scared that you would hate me."

"No, no! We love you and could never hate you."

As the two women stood there hugging, they were soon joined by Miroku. Rin noticed the small fox demon did not join his friends and she went to stand by Kaede's side.

"I am relieved to see them comforting each other."

"Yes, that's what true family and friendship is about, Rin."

Both women eyed the young demon and saw him stiffen at their words. Rin was hopeful they had gotten through to him, but he remained where he was for several seconds, then turned and retreated to Kaede's dwelling.

"He does not forgive Kagome?"

"I think his trouble stems from other issues. Kagome is like a guardian to him and he was devastated when he thought she was dead and equally elated to find out she was alive. But children place a great amount of faith in their elders and develop a certain idealized image within their hearts. And when an elder does something that does not fit within that image, the child withdraws, unable to accept the new image."

"I see. Poor Shippo had her on a pedestal."

The group hug broke up and the threesome made their way to Kaede and Rin. Kagome hugged Kaede in greeting and was relieved to receive a fierce hug in return.

"I'm glad you came home, child."

"Thank you, Kaede. Where did Shippo go?"

"He's having trouble handling the whole situation. Just give him some time."

Kagome nodded mutely and the group made their way inside for tea. They sat together and Kagome relayed the events as best she could without breaking down again, all the while, searching the room, doorways and windows for any sign of their absent fox demon. It broke her heart to think that he would not be able to forgive her.

What Kagome didn't realize was that Shippo had learned a thing or two from Inu-yasha. He sat on the roof and listened to Kagome's every word as her voice carried up to his sensitive ears. He sat there as streams of silent tears ran down his cheeks, more confused than ever about the woman he looked to asa big sisterand role model.

_To be continued…._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Kagome sighed and snuggled into Sessho-maru a little further. They were sitting outside enjoying the privacy of the dark evening. The inu youkai sat cross-legged, back against a large tree, with Kagome nestled in his lap. Most of their group was already asleep and Kagome had sensed Sessho-maru's uneasiness so she asked to take a walk. After awhile they settled at the base of this tree and sat in silence. But finally Sessho-maru voiced his concern.

"I'll be fine. Miroku will be there performing the ceremony as well so it won't be entirely on me."

Sessho-maru was not convinced this was such a good idea. Kagome's mental state had been stable enough since coming back to Musashi village, but he wasn't confident that she could handle presiding over Inu-yasha's funeral. And there was still the matter of the kitsune. The youngster of the group had been avoiding them since they arrived, showing up only for dinner and even then, not saying a word.

From what Kagome had told him of her friends' exploits, she was a guardian of sorts for the young kitsune and often protected him against Inu-yasha's wrath. _So why, when Kagome needs him most, does he deny her his support_? Suddenly Sessho-maru's nose caught the barest flicker of a scent and his eyes narrowed into the darkness, pinpointing the intruder with a glare.

"We're being spied upon."

Kagome found herself deposited on the ground as Sessho-maru leapt forward and disappeared into the bushes. She heard a very familiar scream and rushed after her mate. As she made her way through the bushes, careful not to make her presence known in case there was real danger, she came upon a sight that warmed her heart.

"Put me down, you overgrown dog! I have a right to be here same as you!"

Sessho-maru's face remained impassive as he regarded the apoplectic kitsune within his grasp. "Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying! I was…..I was just taking a walk!"

Sessho-maru was holding Shippo by the collar and he gave the kitsune a little shake before bringing him up so they were eye level.

"Why are you avoiding Kagome?"

The little kitsune just glared at Sessho-maru and the inu youkai couldn't help but be impressed. He could kill the whelp with such ease it was criminal, but still Shippo stared defiantly.

"Your stubbornness and glare would have done Inu-yasha proud."

Shippo's eyes went wide in shock at the simple statement, and then his anger grew even stronger.

"What would you know about Inu-yasha! You hated him! You wanted him dead! I bet you tricked Kagome into….into…k-killing him! This is all your fault! You took Kagome away and now Inu-yasha! I'm going to kill you!"

Sessho-maru's gaze remained unfazed by the young kitsune's outburst, but Kagome did not. She crashed through the bushes, running for Shippo and grabbing him from Sessho-maru, hugging him tightly.

"Shippo! Stop! You don't know what you're saying!"

Shippo didn't fight the familiar warm arms around him, instead he let go of all the frustration and sadness he'd been carrying inside. Kagome held the crying kitsune, her own tears falling into his chestnut hair.

"Shippo….You need to know everything that happened." Kagome noticed Sessho-maru backing off, giving them their privacy, but no doubt staying close to protect them. "When Inu-yasha told Miroku that he killed me…..he was telling the truth." She felt Shppo's body stiffen, but still he did not fight her off. "Sessho-maru saved me. With Tensaiga."

Shippo looked up at Kagome, his eyes watery and unbelieving. "He….saved you?" Kagome nodded and brushed back some errant hair from his forehead. "A-and Inu-yasha……he….?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed and hugged Shippo to her once again. "It's complicated, Shippo. But what ultimately happened is Inu-yasha found out that Sessho-maru and I were mates and he….he was hurt and….he didn't mean it, I'm sure…..he….didn't…"

Shippo was having trouble breathing Kagome was squeezing him so tightly. He heard and felt her strangled sobs as her body shook.

"Kagome? Please don't cry. I'm sorry I said all those mean things to Sessho-maru. I didn't know…….I-I'll apologize, ok? Just….please don't cry."

Kagome pulled back and looked down at the young kitsune who looked so guilty. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you, Shippo, that's very sweet, but I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it. We're all upset about Inu-yasha."

"Is he? Really?"

"Well….to be honest? No. They never really got along to begin with and once Inu-yasha…."

"I understand." Shippo shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted as he spoke. "Um, Kagome? I was wondering…."

"Yes, Shippo?"

"Well….it's just that…..I remember Sessho-maru mentioning Inu-yasha's being a half-breed as if it were a disease. And I've heard him say how much he hates humans. So…..why….I mean….how did you two….?"

Kagome chuckled and gave Shippo a quick hug.

"Sessho-maru has changed a lot. And Rin should get most of the credit. By taking care of her, he began to see that humans aren't beneath him. He has a whole other side to him that he keeps very well guarded, Shippo."

"So you got to see this other side and…..you fell in love with him?"

"Yes, something like that. It took awhile though."

"I still don't understand why he would take you as a mate, Kagome."

"What?"

"A mate is supposed to bear children and Sessho-maru hates half-breeds so why would he take you as a mate?"

Kagome could only stare, dumbfounded, silent, red-faced and suddenly very uncertain. _Shippo is right. He may have changed his view on humans, but not on half-breeds. So why is he with me? Why did he choose me as a mate?_

"Kagome?"

Kagome came out of her trance when Shippo began pulling at her clothes. She blinked a few times and offered a weak smile she didn't feel.

"I'm sorry, Shippo, I don't really know what happened. I think this day is finally catching up with me. Why don't we go back to Kaede's and we can talk some more later, ok?"

"What about Sessho-maru?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find us. C'mon."

Shippo was still worried about Kagome and it hadn't escaped his attention that she never answered his question, but he nodded his head in agreement and allowed her to lead him back to the house. He noticed she looked behind them once or twice, her brows furrowed, but she never stopped or said anything.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru had remained hidden during Kagome's and Shippo's talk despite his growing need to interrupt the heart-to-heart. How dare he plant doubts in Kagome's heart about his intentions? He loved her and it was as simple as that. He didn't need or want an heir. He just wanted her. Like Kagome had said earlier, he and Rin and Kagome were a family. He didn't need any others in his life. _She looked so upset. She didn't take that little kit seriously did she?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome lay in her bed alone, listening to the sounds of the night, waiting for Sessho-maru to return. It had been hours since she and Shippo had returned with no sign of him. She'd gone to bed but knew she would not be able to sleep until Sessho-maru was lying by her side.

"You're still awake?"

A silky voice and a slight breeze heralded the arrival of Sessho-maru. Kagome sat up and looked into the shadows, seeing the barest of outlines, but feeling her mate's strong presence wash over her. She smiled at the familiar and comforting feeling.

"I was waiting up for you."

The soft rustle of fabric and the muted sound of clothing hitting the floor were the only clues Kagome had of what was going on, before warm flesh met her own and she fond herself enfolded within the strong arms of her mate.

"Were you able to straighten things out with the kit?"

"I think so. I told him everything and even though he seemed to handle it pretty well, he still has a lot to work out."

"I'm glad you two spoke. I know it was upsetting you."

Sessho-maru nuzzled the nape of Kagome's neck as the kitsune's words echoed in his head.

"_I still don't understand why he would take you as a mate, Kagome."_

"…_..Sessho-maru hates half-breeds…."_

"……_why would he take you as a mate?"_

He growled and squeezed Kagome tighter, a need in him building to claim Kagome, right there, right now, to alleviate any doubts she might have and to get rid of this gnawing insecurity he was suddenly developing. He hadn't returned to Kagome right away because he didn't want to see those eyes that were normally filled with love for him, showing doubt and fear.

"I want you, Kagome."

Kagome gasped as Sessho-maru nipped at the base of her neck, and then rolled her over onto her back, kissing her deeply. His hands roamed over her body, slipping the simple nightshirt up over her hips.

"N-no….they might…..hear…."

"I don't care. We are mates."

"Sessho---"

Kagome's words were swallowed by Sessho-maru's mouth clamping over her own, his tongue invading her mouth and tasting every crevice. She didn't try to protest again, and afterwards, as they lay there together, satisfied, tired and welcoming sleep, she admitted that she really didn't want him to stop. She wanted to feel desired. She wanted reassurance that he truly loved her and wanted her as a mate.

As Sessho-maru started to lose his grip on consciousness, he wondered if Kagome would still be bothered by Shippo's words in the morning, or dismiss them as childish thinking. _What would a child know of love? There are no rules when it comes to love, I've learned that, accepted it, and now I have Kagome. She's my life_. Sessho-maru turned in a dreamy haze and kissed Kagome's head that rested on his chest.

"Never doubt me, nisou…..never…doubt….."

_To be continued…._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning found a somber atmosphere, with the friends barely speaking as they ate breakfast. Kagome left Sessho-maru to join Miroku to prepare for the funeral rites. As she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye, she heard his voice whisper within her mind. _"Never doubt me, nisou…_" She didn't know where it was coming from but she recalled hearing it when she woke up this morning as well. _It must be a dream echo_.

Kagome and Miroku prepared the village temple, lighting incense, praying and finally, preparing Inu-yasha's body.

"Kagome….I can handle this myself if you---"

"No. I'll be fine, thank you, Miroku." She looked to her right and smiled at her concerned friend. "Besides, it's the very least I can do for him."

The priestess and monk worked together, removing Jaken's preservation spell, purifying the body and placing it upon the draped dais. By the time their tasks were completed, Kagome looked worn out. She was kneeling in front of the dais, as if in prayer, silent tears running down her cheeks. Miroku waited silently in the back corner of the room, wanting to keep an eye on his friend. Soon enough Kagome bent low, bowing to their dead comrade, then slowly stood up and turned to face Miroku whom she knew was in the room.

They walked towards each other and Miroku frowned as he observed the slight tremble in Kagome's body. She offered him a weak smile and he took her hands within his own.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine. I wanted to pay my respects now so I could concentrate on the funeral."

"You're trembling, Kagome."

"Yeah, but I'm still standing so everything's fine."

"Kagome…."

The priestess waved off Miroku's concern as she hooked her arm within his and started leading them out of the temple.

"I'll rest until the funeral. Deal?"

"Deal."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

To say he was unhappy was an understatement. Sessho-maru watched as Kagome and the others filed into the temple to pay their last respects to Inu-yasha. He'd almost been tempted to attend, if for no other reason than to keep an eye on the stubborn priestess he loved. When she had returned from the funeral preparations that morning, she had practically collapsed from exhaustion.

"You are not going to do the ceremony today. Miroku will handle it."

Sessho-maru watched Kagome with narrowed eyes as she calmly situated herself on the futon and drank the glass of juice he offered. He scrutinized everything about her appearance and movement. She was pale, her eyes were pink around the edges, no doubt from crying, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her demeanor was calm, but he could sense the tension within her so strongly, he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and yell, telling her she wasn't fooling anyone. But he remained still, waiting for her inevitable rebuttal.

"I'm going to do the ceremony and if you try to stop me I'll never forgive you."

A quiet, matter-of-fact voice and determined eyes met his commanding glare and for the first time since they'd met, he was beginning to think that maybe her tumultuous relationship with his brother was not entirely the half demon's fault. _Damn stubborn woman_. As their silent argument waged through their gazes, Sessho-maru knew he was beat. Although they were mated and loved each other, there were some things even he could not influence in Kagome's life.

So he stood outside the temple, showing no signs of his inner turmoil as he watched Kagome get swallowed by the temple shadows, off to pay her last respects to her murderer. _Damn stubborn woman_.

_When I look back on everything…..I remember…..a lot of yelling. You yelling at me, me yelling at you, you and Kagome yelling at each other and Sango yelling at Miroku. It seems only Sango and Miroku moved beyond the yelling. But even though we all yelled at each other, I don't think most of it was actually said in true anger. That's just how families work. That's what Kaede told me anyway._

Shippo spared a glance to the older woman and his stomach tied in knots as he took in the trembling hands and almost imperceptible swaying of her body. He wasn't fooling himself. Kaede was old and her time was coming near. _My family is falling apart_.

The young kitsune bowed his head and squeezed his hands together and vehemently prayed to any and all gods to keep his family together. For the most part he'd reconciled his feelings with Kagome. Once he was told the whole shocking story of what happened between her and Inu-yasha, he couldn't bring himself to hate her for what she did. And after she told him that it was Sessho-maru who had saved her life, his opinion of the cold and arrogant inu youkai softened just enough to make him not hate the youkai prince.

_But, Inu-yasha…..I don't understand why you did it. Why did you kill Kagome?_ Shippo swallowed hard and he felt the tears began to stream down his burning cheeks. He swiped an angry little fist across his eyes then clasped his hands tightly within his lap in a futile attempt at regaining some control over his emotions. _I….I can't hate you, Inu-yasha. Even after everything I found out….I can't hate you. And I can accept that because…..I don't want to ever understand why you did what you did. _Shippo didn't bother to wipe away his tears anymore. He stayed there, kneeling, trying to send out comforting thoughts to his lost friend. _I hope you find your mother and father, Inu-yasha. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. Everyone should be with their family._

She wasn't sure if she was going to make it through the ceremony. Showing defiance in the face of old age and her inevitable and fast approaching death was mere playtime compared to what she faced today. She knelt on the hard wooden floor with a groan and ignored the concerned gazes of the young people around her. She bowed her head and clasped her now constantly shaking hands together.

Looking back, she'd had a most fortunate and happy life. But when tragedy did strike her, it struck hard and mercilessly. Losing Kikyo at such a young age and under such evil circumstances was the first time she thought she couldn't go on. But she had. Losing the love of her life to a senseless war was the second life altering occurrence that threatened her existence. But still, she had lived on. And now she faced what was possibly the worst thing she could imagine. She was burying her child.

Kaede looked up and watched Kagome and Miroku, two more of her "children", preside over the body of her most precious son. None of them were blood kin, all having families of their own at one point in their lives. But they'd come together to form their own family, one where she was the mother to all. The family she would have had if only _he'd_ lived.

_Inu-yasha…..my rash and lively son who always seemed to hide behind his bravado and bury his big heart. I wish you peace and happiness in your next life. Perhaps we will be seeing each other very soon. I'm old and very tired and I'm not sure how much more of this world I can bear. May the Great Powers guide your soul, Inu-yasha. _

All eyes were on the priestess as she slowly approached the dais, her face a mask of calm. She reached out a trembling hand and removed the charmed necklace that Kaede had placed on him so many years ago and clenched it tightly to her chest.

"Goodbye, Inu-yasha. Our time is done. May you find the peace you never found here in the Great Beyond."

Kagome backed away from the dais and let Miroku finish the rites before cremating the body. She didn't want to witness Inu-yasha's body being engulfed by flames so she continued backwards until she reached the doorway. There she turned and slowly made her way out of the temple. She had to stop a few times and lean against the wall to regain her balance, her body giving out under the immense strain of the past several days. Eventually she made it outside where she found Sessho-maru waiting for her. She gave him a grateful smile before she collapsed to the ground.

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Greeting and salutations! Ok, first off I have to say I thought I already posted this chapter. Ooopsey! Anyway...This is a fluff chapter, but I'm kind of fond of it. I've been in a weird mood lately and so it may seem a little out of place, but oh well. SoI **_might_** wrap this story up in the next chapter and just start a whole new story to continue this arc. Otherwise, this thing could go on **_forever_** (if it doesn't seem that way already!). So read up and look for a possible concluding (yet open-ended) chapter in a few weeks. TTFN!

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 14**

"I told her not to do the ceremony."

The young woman smiled as she watched the powerful and normally composed inu prince pace the length of the room. He'd remained calm since Kagome passed out yesterday afternoon and had only recently began to show outward signs of his concern when Kagome started to mumble in her sleep. She wasn't speaking in complete sentences, just random words.

"She's fine. She's just suffering from emotional exhaustion. But I think it would make her smile to see you pacing right now."

Sessho-maru stopped and fixed the young girl with a pointed glare which only served to widen her smile. "You two are too much alike sometimes."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you, my Lord."

Rin inclined her head and turned back to her patient, replacing the damp towel on her head with a fresh, cool one. When she returned her attention to Sessho-maru she was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"What has you finally smiling?"

Sessho-maru walked over and sat across from Rin so he could see both the women in his life. He reached out and tucked some hair behind Rin's ear, his eyes roaming over her face.

"Kagome was right. We are a family."

Rin chuckled. "Of course we're a family! You have been my guardian for many years and when Kagome entered our lives, she became the big sister I never had."

"Big sister? I thought you would see her as more of a mother figure."

At this Rin couldn't help herself. She doubled over laughing, holding her stomach. Sessho-maru waited for Rin's laughter to die down, but it didn't seem to be subsiding. Just as he'd reached his tolerance point of her obviously mocking behavior, he heard a small voice.

"What's so funny?"

"Kagome! You're awake! Wait 'til you hear what he said about you!"

Sessho-maru kept his frustration in place and leaned a little closer, taking Kagome's hand within his own.

"Never mind her. How do you feel, nisou?"

Kagome smiled at the scene before her. Sessho-maru, the picture of concern with the exception of a barely noticeable twitch in his right eye as he tried to ignore the laughing Rin beside him. She was so thankful for her life at that very moment. She sat up and gave Sessho-maru a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tight.

"I feel fine." She felt familiar strong arms wrap around her and she closed her eyes and sighed. "So what did I miss?"

"He thinks you're old enough to be my _mother_!"

Kagome's eyes shot open and her body tensed. She pushed back and looked at Sessho-maru who didn't seem to register the severity of the situation he now found himself in. Her eyes narrowed and her voice became loud and strong, the quiet voice discarded in an instant.

"What! Her _mother_? How old do you think I am! Or is it that I just look that old!" Kagome got up and started to stomp out of the room, Sessho-maru remaining in his spot, seemingly unfazed. "Just because a girl passes out a few times, suddenly she's old and somebody's mother! Unbelievable!"

Once Kagome's ranting could not be heard any longer, Sessho-maru turned to Rin, who had the decency to look somewhat guilty, even if she still had a small smile on her face.

"You're grounded."

"What! You can't do that!" Rin stood up and chased after Kagome. "Kagome! Tell him I'm too old to be grounded! He's being unreasonable again!"

Sessho-maru just smiled to himself, satisfied to have made his point.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Things had quieted down after Kagome and Rin had stormed off. He'd considered going after them but decided that would just add fuel to the fire so he wandered outside and found himself at the Bone Eater's Well. There he sat and used the quiet time to contemplate his and Kagome's future until the sound of clinking metal reached his ears. He looked up to see the monk, Miroku, approaching him. The young human didn't show any emotion as he closed the distance between them.

"May I join you?"

Sessho-maru nodded and Miroku sat down beside the inu youkai, placing his staff on the ground in front of him. He looked out over the landscape he'd just traversed and addressed the waiting inu.

"I thought I'd come and give you a friendly warning."

A silver eyebrow arched in surprise and curiosity.

"Kagome and Rin came running to Sango earlier. Apparently you got them quite riled up."

Still Sessho-maru said nothing and didn't acknowledge Miroku's words.

"I wisely left them to their heated conversation and sought you out to give you a heads up of the situation you're facing."

"Don't think me ungrateful, Miroku, but you have yet to say anything that convinces me I've warranted your warning, well-intentioned or not."

Miroku chuckled and looked over at the nonplussed inu youkai.

"You will, my friend. Although if you keep that calm façade, you just might stand a chance against them."

"You make it sound like I should be preparing for battle."

"You should."

Sessho-maru studied the lavender eyes of the young monk sitting next to him and he concluded that he was not mocking him and was actually being very sincere. _How very odd. I wonder if all human males are as fearful of females as this one_. Sessho-maru merely nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to his original thoughts.

The pair sat in silence for many long minutes until Miroku spoke up once again, the true purpose for his visit finally coming out.

"Has Kagome mentioned what she plans to do next?"

"No." _So, he finally gets to his real purpose_.

"I am curious what you think it should be."

Sessho-maru contemplated how much he wanted to discuss with the monk. He realized that Miroku's future was entwined with Kagome's, but he still hadn't discussed anything with Kagome yet. _But perhaps this will be a good opportunity to gauge how their mission is going from a different perspective. _

"I understand and respect that Kagome has a mission she needs to fulfill. That doesn't mean I will just let her go off and place herself in danger."

Miroku waited, hoping Sessho-maru had more to say. _Otherwise, our mission is in more danger than I thought_.

"I was foolish to entrust her safety to anyone other than myself."

"So you would join us?"

"I would defeat that parasitic demon wanna-be and be done with this whole debacle."

Miroku had considered that Sessho-maru would want to keep Kagome safe and join their mission, but he hadn't considered that the inu youkai would take it upon himself to destroy their enemy single-handedly.

"What about the jewel shards? The Shikon jewel must be reassembled and purified."

"That task will be much easier to complete without Naraku, agreed?"

Miroku nodded and looked down at his staff. _Is it as easy as he makes it sound? Could he defeat Naraku without anyone's help_?

Miroku sighed and stood up, staff in hand, and started to descend the slope back towards the village. He called out a parting shot to Sessho-maru as he walked away.

"I'm really looking forward to dinner, so try not to be late!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru found himself in unfamiliar territory. All were gathered for dinner and the conversation seemed amicable enough, but the steely cold looks he was receiving from the three young women in the room left him feeling slightly unsettled. He couldn't recall Rin ever looking so….stern. But her looks were nothing compared to those of Kagome and Sango. Their life experiences had given them dirty looks the younger Rin had yet to obtain.

Normally, he wouldn't tolerate such insolence from anyone. His mate included. But he found the monk's warning rang true. These women were angry and had no qualms about declaring war on him. _Is this what Inu-yasha faced? I should have had the foresight to ask the monk how to diffuse this situation_.

The conversation during dinner was mostly between the young women with Kaede and Shippo interjecting every now and again. But for their part, Miroku and Sessho-maru remained quiet. Lavender eyes scanned the room and when he was satisfied that dinner was almost done, he decided to speak up, bringing the tension within their group to the foreground. He had waited to see if Sessho-maru would broach the subject, seeing as he was known to have a very direct personality. However, it seemed he was inexperienced with this type of situation and would need some help.

"So, Kagome, how do you feel about letting Sessho-maru go off to defeat Naraku?"

Gasps were heard around the room and every set of eyes were focused on the stoic inu youkai. Rin's face immediately lost its scowl as her concern for her guardian came through. Kagome's eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed. She'd opened and closed her mouth a few times before finding her voice.

"You…..you can't. I won't let you."

"M-my Lord, that's too dangerous. Please…."

"I merely stated it as a possibility." Golden eyes glared at the calm, innocent looking monk sitting next to him. _What is he up to_?

"We'll defeat Naraku together. If anything were to happen to you----"

"Nothing will happen. He is not as powerful as he presents himself to be. He is a charlatan."

"Kagome's right. You shouldn't go alone. We'll work as a team to defeat Naraku."

Sessho-maru saw the determination in the demon slayer's eyes and he saw Rin's young face creased with worry and then he looked to Kagome and saw her strength and love and he suddenly realized what the monk had done. _Well played, monk. I believe I might be indebted to you_.

"We will discuss this further tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I am finished and would like to get some fresh air."

Sessho-maru rose in one graceful motion, nodding his head ever so slightly to Miroku as he did so, and then made his way out of Kaede's dwelling, a little smirk making its way across his lips.

_To be continued…._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Ok kiddies, here's the final chapter for this particular story. Lots of hugs and kisses to everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed! I tried to give this story some sort of ending, but at the same time leaving it open for continuation. I've already started the next story (barely a chapter in) but don't expect to see it for a few months at least. Thanks much everyone!

**The Beginning And The End**

**Chapter 15**

After talking amongst themselves and finishing dinner, the group split up for the evening. Shippo and Rin remained at the dwelling with Kaede and Kirara, while Sango and Miroku went off to be alone. Kagome went in search of Sessho-maru. _I hope he didn't wander far, I'm still feeling really tired._

Kagome had just stepped foot within the forest on the outskirts of the village when a familiar voice sounded from above.

"What are you doing wandering out here by yourself? This forest is not as safe as you think."

Kagome smiled as Sessho-maru landed silently in front of her.

"I was looking for you."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss, then grabbed his hand and led him further into the woods before settling on a soft patch of moss under a large tree. Kagome made herself comfortable in Sessho-maru's lap and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

Sessho-maru waited for Kagome to reveal her true purpose for being out in the woods after sundown, after all, he knew she would seek him out after dinner as finished. That's why he made sure not to go deep into the forest. But after a rather lengthy silence, Sessho-maru became curious. _Is she….?_

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you…asleep?"

"I was…sorta." Kagome cleared her throat in hopes of banishing her groggy-sounding voice and blinked her eyes a few times, wondering how long she'd managed to nod off. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I don't ever remember feeling this tired in my life."

Sessho-maru frowned and began stroking Kagome's hair absently. Kagome, despite getting rest and food, still seemed to be suffering from exhaustion caused by high levels of stress.

"Why did you come out here, nisou?"

The deep calm voice floated down to her and Kagome inwardly groaned. She'd come out to talk about his plan for facing Naraku by himself, but now that she was so warm and comfortable, she just wanted to sleep and worry about it in the morning.

Sessho-maru knew perfectly well why his mate had wandered out here looking for him and yet it seemed she did not wish to broach the subject.

"You are still against my plan."

"Yes."

He felt Kagome clench fistfuls of his clothing.

"Kagome…"

"I won't loose you." Sessho-maru was startled by Kagome's tone. For all the strength he knew she possessed, her voice was quiet and meek, with more than a hint of fear. "I….c-can't…."

Sessho-maru wrapped his arms around Kagome tightly and kissed her head.

"You will not lose me, nisou."

"If you go alone……" Kagome looked up at Sessho-maru, her fear evident. "….you will not return."

Sessho-maru saw the fear and desperation in his mate's eyes and wondered if she had a vision.

"Have you seen this, Kagome?"

"No. I can feel it."

Sessho-maru did not put much stock in "women's intuition", priestess or no. He was a powerful demon lord, more than capable of defeating some false demon.

"His power is false. I will show him what true demonic power means."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the arrogant sounding inu as she pushed away, her frustration instantaneous.

"Bold declarations won't defeat Naraku! If it were that easy, Naraku would have been destroyed years ago!"

Once the words left her mouth, she regretted them. And seeing Sessho-maru's face…..her stomach turned at the look in the golden eyes. _I went too far. I insulted him. _She believed in his strength, but knew that they were all just fooling themselves thinking the solution would be so simple. She hung her head and placed a hand on Sessho-maru's chest, which she was surprised was vibrating from his pounding heart. _How does he keep so much emotion inside?_

"Sessho-maru…..I'm sorry. I know that you are powerful and capable of defeating Naraku. And, you are not foolish enough to think you will escape unscathed. Having us there to run interference, or----"

Kagome's words were cut off when a clawed hand grabbed her chin and forced her face upwards. She was shocked at the fire she saw within the golden orbs and even more so by the forceful voice.

"I **_will not_** risk your life, nisou."

Kagome and Sessho-maru remained frozen, staring into each other's eyes for several minutes, a silent battle of wills waging. Finally Kagome broke the standoff, her voice sounding almost apologetic.

"I'm the only one who can detect and control the Shikon jewel shards."

Sessho-maru considered Kagome's words. Unfortunately she had a very valid and strong point. _Curse the gods!_ _ She's right. But perhaps I can still find a way…_

Kagome saw the realization set in, but then she saw the wheels begin to turn in Sessho-maru's mind and she leaned in, kissing him slowly, tenderly, speaking against his lips.

"Please….it's my right….as your mate….let me protect you…..as you protect me."

The defeated inu let a low growl escape as he pulled his mate into his grasp. He deepened the kiss, and then licked his way down her neck, his fist with a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and exposing the delectable and sensitive expanse of skin. As his tongue slid over the ever present and healing puncture wounds, he sank his fangs in once again. He felt Kagome clutch at him and heard her gasp of pain subside into a moan of pleasure. He wouldn't take things any further for now. But being reminded that this woman, this beautiful creature, had willingly surrendered herself to him, created a burning within him. He had to feel that rush again. He had to taste her.

As Kagome's head rested on his shoulder and he licked at the newly opened wound, Sessho-maru spoke.

"I will always honor you, nisou. If you wish to be by my side in battle, I will not stop you."

Kagome smiled and gave a contented sigh.

"I wish to be by your side always, Sessho-maru."

Sessho-maru laid his head against Kagome's and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply of his mate's scent.

"And so you shall."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sessho-maru, Kagome and Rin stayed in Musashi for a few more days before returning to the fortress. It had been agreed that Sango and Miroku would join them in a week or so. The plan was to discuss their strategy concerning Naraku and at the same time, Kagome was hoping Sessho-maru and her friends would be able to form a tentative friendship. Shippo had volunteered to stay behind with Kaede. The older woman had been looking weaker and weaker as the days passed and the young kitsune didn't want her left alone.

Kagome still wasn't feeling like herself yet, but she was trying to appear as normal as possible so as not to worry her mate. Although she knew how observant Sessho-maru could be so she didn't fool herself into thinking she could completely fool him. As witnessed by the raised eyebrow directed at her at that very moment.

"You found me."

Sessho-maru made his way to sit on their bed next to the reclining priestess, running his fingers through her ebony hair. Her efforts of hiding her ailment had not gone unnoticed. But he didn't say anything because I didn't seem serious. Kagome just seemed tired for the most part and her appetite had subsided a little bit. He just attributed it to the stress she was putting on herself because of Inu-yasha's death. He knew it would take time for her to come to terms with what had happened between her and the half demon.

"I didn't realize you were hiding from me."

Kagome smiled and moved closer, laying on her side and resting her head in Sessho-maru's lap.

"Not hiding. Waiting. I figured you had to come to bed sooner or later." She looked up at her mate, her smile becoming mischievous. "I'm glad it was sooner."

Kagome pushed herself up and kissed Sessho-maru, needing to feel her mate's strong arms around her and hear his low growl at her ear as he made love to her.

The inu accepted the invitation and wrapped a bracing arm around Kagome's waist as he guided her back onto the bed, burying her underneath him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome lay there within Sessho-maru's protective embrace, her body satisfied and tired. As her fingers traced lazy patterns across the broad chest, her thoughts wandered to her life: past, present and future. She didn't have the gift of sight and didn't know what her future held. But she did know that no matter what happened with Naraku and the Shikon jewel, Sessho-maru, Miroku and Sango would be by her side through it all.

It seemed as if her life hadn't truly begun until that fateful day when she fell through the well. Thus began her time with Inu-yasha. But as with many things in life, the beginning of something meant the end of something else. The beginning of her adventures in the feudal era with Inu-yasha and her newfound friends marked the end of her life as Higurashi Kagome, student and daughter in modern times. And once again that cycle, the beginning and the end, had worked its mojo on her life. Sadly, tragically, her time with Inu-yasha had come to a close. But she was hopeful and happy nonetheless, because her time with Sessho-maru was just beginning.

_**The End….and the Beginning……**_


End file.
